Reencuentro de Almas Gemelas
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Soy Serena Tzukino, futura Neo Reina Serena, Darien será el principe Endymion, pero.. ¿y si algo sucediera y esto no pasará? Una luz cegadora y todo cambia...un sentimiento crece ¿ dejarías escapar la felicidad? ¿Seiya dónde estas? ¡Reeditando! Cp6 UP!SxS
1. Añoranzas

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado atentar contra lo establecido Porque alguien komo Seiya Kou merece el amor de Serena, un ser así no merece quedar a la deriva.

Hi.

¿Cómo estan?

Bueno nos presentaremos somos nuevamente, **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**, mejor conocidas en varios mundos como **Nenasfashion**, **Girlsfashion**, **Nenas de Walpurgis**... **Riddle's ladies**... en otras páginas...

Este fic fue originalente escrito en scipt, pero ahora por causas de la vida, hemos decidido corregirlo, para que ustedes tengan una mejor percepción de la escenas, estamos subiendo los capitulos corregidos.

Bueno nos promocionaremos un poco, nos gustaria que si pueden entren a nuestros Forums y participen dejándonos un comentario en los topics y también en nuestra Comunidad.

Por último si quieren comunicarse con nostras pueden sacar el correo de la página, pero de todas formas les damos el correo, nenas.fashion hotmail. Com.

Ahora queremos agradecer a todos por el apoyo que nos han dado hasta ahora, a todos los que nos tienen en alerta, en favoritos y los que nos dejan sus comentarios anónimos, los que no estan registrados y por supuesto los que no nos dejan review pero nos leen. Este fic sigue por ustedes y gracias a ustedes, sentimos la demora en la publicación y en la actualizacion. ¡¡VALEN MIL!!

**-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--**

**REENCUENTRO DE ALMAS GEMELAS**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·

**Añoranzas…**

Después de la batalla en la que por fin Sailor Galaxia había sido liberada del rencor que tenia en su corazón, las Sailor Scouts se reunieron al atardecer, Serena al lado de todas sus amigas y de Endymión, se despidió de las Sailor Stars y de la Princesa Kakyuu.

Había pasado ya cerca de un mes, cuando Darien anuncio su partida nuevamente a los Estados Unidos, donde pensaba reanudar la especialización de su carrera de médico, ante esto Serena no dijo nada, ya que en su pensamiento no estaba él precisamente, sino que sus memorias estaban ahora invadidas por cierto chico de melena obscura y hermosos ojos azules, al cual extrañaba en demasía.

- ¿Qué pasa, Serena? – cuestionó Darien, sentado a su lado en el sofá, mirándola con actitud distante y perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Eeehhh… nada ¿por qué? – respondió, desviando la mirada.

- Te noto ausente… como si estuvieras triste – exclamó el moreno, clavando sus pupilas en las celestes de la chica.

- No… para nada… solo pensaba en los exámenes que están por venir, tengo que pedirle a Amy que me ayude, ya sabes que no soy muy buena en la escuela – replicó sonriéndole animada, aunque el brillo en sus ojos se había opacado.

- No te preocupes… lo harás bien – la animo, abrazándola en señal de apoyo, pero una extraña sensación los recorrió, sintiendo ese contacto frió e impersonal.

Serena se alejó del chico y le dedicó una sonrisa triste - será mejor que me vaya… nos veremos después - se acercó, le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y sin más salio de la habitación, dejando a Darien con una rara sensación.

De camino a casa, los pensamientos de Serena estaban impregnados de otra persona que no era su novio"_¿qué estarás haciendo en ese momento Seiya? Pero claro que ya no era Seiya, sino Sailor Star Figther, seguramente estarás al lado de la Princesa Kakyuu, restaurando tu planeta"_.

Habían pasado solo unas cuantas semanas, pero ella seguía experimentando esa sensación de perdida, extrañaba mucho a los tres hermanos Kou, claro que a Seiya era al que mas añoraba, ya que por alguna extraña razón, necesitaba sentir su presencia al lado de ella.

Llegó a su casa sin mucho ánimo, no había nadie ahí, ya que su hermano tenia practica de fútbol por la tarde y sus papás estarían seguramente con alguno de los vecinos, ya que eran muy adictos a las pláticas en masa y Luna estaba con Artemis en casa de Mina. Subió a su habitación sin encender las luces, continuo caminando hasta que se dejo caer en el suelo, colocando su cabeza en la cama, la única luz que entraba provenía de la ventana, que estaba justo al lado de su cama, levantó la cabeza, mirando al cielo, a través del frío cristal, el cual se podía percibir claro y brillante, en tonalidades naranjas, ya que atardecía.

- Seiya… ¿qué estarás haciendo? – murmuró a la nada, mientras sus parpados se anegaban de nuevas gotas salinas.

El teléfono la saco de sus cavilaciones, pensó en levantarse a contestar, pero se sentía muy deprimida como para hablar con alguien, simplemente se quedo ahí, dejando deslizar por su rostro lagrimas de tristeza. La contestadora se activo y a sus oídos llego la inconfundible voz de Rei.

- _Serena… soy yo… organizaremos algo para alegrar a Mina y a Amy… están algo deprimidas, pero no quieren decirnos porque, estaremos en casa de Lita, pide permiso para dormir allá, haremos una pijamada, nos vemos allá, bye_.

Serena miró la foto sobre su cama, retirando las gotas con la mano para aclarar su visión, en la mañana la había vuelto a mirar como todos los días antes de irse a la escuela, era la foto que le robo a Mina hacia dos semanas, la tomo cuando la chica miraba fotos de Yaten. Al parecer, ser fans de los Three Ligths las hacia acreedoras a varias fotos de sus ídolos, pero Mina tenia un especial interés en Yaten, tenia un 90 de fotos de él, el otro tanto eran de Seiya y unas cuantas de Taiky, mientras que al contrario Amy mantenía un secreto amor por las fotos de el mas alto de los Three Ligths, ya que en su mayoría eran fotos de él, las que ella tenia.

Ante todos los Three Ligths se habían retirado, para terminar sus estudios, sin despedida ni nada, en la escuela todas estaban extrañadas, ya que al retirarse para supuestamente estudiar, no habían regresado a la escuela, así que las Sailor habían hecho correr el rumor de que estaban en Estados Unidos.

La foto que le robo a Mina, mostraba un sonriente Seiya Kou, mirando de frente a la cámara, "_es como si me miraras a mi"_ pensó; en una esquina, tenia garabateado una dedicatoria, al parecer la rubia la había obtenido de las propias manos de Seiya.

Con el dedo índice delineo el rostro del moreno, mirando fijamente los ojos azules, sin pensarlo acerco la foto a su pecho y la estrecho contra si fuertemente.

- Seiya… Seiya… ¿cómo estarás? ¿Me recordaras? – inquirió a la nada, mientras las lagrimas volvían a fluir.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez ni siquiera hizo el intento de levantarse, siguió en la misma posición, la contestadota volvió a activarse, pero esta vez era la voz de Lita, la cual estaba al otro lado de la línea.

- _Serena… soy yo, no se si ya te llamo Rei, pero es urgente que vengas a mi casa, necesitamos hacer algo para animar a Mina y a Amy, están muy decaídas, por favor ven… necesitamos tu alegría por aquí, haremos una pijamaza te esperamos bye._

- ¿Alegría? Amy y Mina seguramente extrañan a los Kou – dijo sin entusiasmo la chica, miró nuevamente la foto de un sonriente Seiya, se levantó y tomó la foto que descansaba sobre su buró, en esta aparecían las cinco amigas – solo por ustedes lo haré chicas… solo por ustedes.

Tomó algunas de sus cosas, metiéndolas en una mochila, les dejo una nota a sus padres, avisándoles donde estaría, junto con el teléfono de Lita, por si requerían localizarla, salió rumbo a la casa de su amiga, sin ánimo, mirando el cielo añorantemente.

En esos momentos en un plano muy diferente del espacio, se encontraban las tres Sailor Scouts, al lado de la Princesa Kakyuu, gracias a los poderes de está, el reino había vuelto a retomar su belleza anterior, a lo lejos se podían distinguir las pequeñas estructuras que formaban las casas de los habitantes, al igual que los valles en tonos rosas y malva, ya que ahí no eran precisamente bosques lo que abundaba, eran una serie de colores vividos los que alegraban el paisaje, todo dominado por la gran edificación que era el Castillo, en este residían las Sailor, protegiendo al pueblo y a la Princesa, el tema de conversación giraba en torno a los arreglos que estaba haciendo para la restauración de varios puntos del reino que requerían detalles menores.

- Entonces Maker, ¿tú crees qué deberíamos de corregirlos o dejarlos que la naturaleza sola los arregle? – cuestionó Kakyuu, mirando a la mas alta de las Sailor.

- Yo creo que seria mejor dejarlos así Princesa, no es bueno intervenir con la naturaleza, el planeta se esta restaurando poco a poco y él solo podrá con eso – refirió Star Maker con sabiduría.

- Cierto, no hay mucho que hacer ¿tú, qué crees Figther? – interrogó la Sailor de cabellos plateados a su hermana, pero esta no hizo caso a su llamado – Figther… ¡Figther!

- ¿Estas bien Star Figther? – cuestiono la soberana, tocando el hombro de la chica, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Perdón… estaba distraída ¿qué decían? – se disculpó Figther, mirando a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué ocurre Star Figther? te he notado rara últimamente – inquirió la Princesa preocupada.

- Yo… no nada, solo pensaba en otras cosas – respondió apenada la Sailor, bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Concéntrate en esto quieres? déjate de tonterías - farfulló Star Healer, con tono molesto.

- ¿Quién dice que son tonterías? – preguntó enojada levantando el tono de voz.

- Te conozco, así que no me engañas. Estas pensando en lo mismo de siempre – acotó igualando el tono de la pelinegra.

- ¡Cállate! como si tu no pensaras en… - grito, levantándose y colocando las manos en la mesa.

- ¡Cállate! - interrumpió la pequeña Sailor poniéndose de pie.

- Por favor, estamos tratando de arreglar el planeta; podrían dejar de discutir acerca de eso – clamó la mas alta de las Sailor, guardando la compostura.

- Pero si tu solo miras los poemas que escribió Am… - atacó Healer, dispuesta a defenderse.

- ¡Basta! no pienso discutir eso contigo, ahora sigamos con lo que nos ocupa – la interrumpió, regresando la mirada hacia la Princesa que las miraba un poco triste.

- Extrañan la Tierra ¿no es así? – cuestionó sonriendo a medias.

- ¡Claro que no! Princesa tu eres la única que nos importa – refutó Star Healer rápidamente, agitando su plateada melena.

- Entonces plantee mal la pregunta, ¿extrañan a las Sailor de la Tierra? - ante su pregunta, las tres chicas agacharon la cabeza – ¿Sailor Mercury tal vez? - miró a Star Maker - ¿Sailor Venus? – esta vez clavo sus pupilas en Star Healer - ¿o la Princesa Serenity? – levantó una ceja, mirando a Star Figther, pero ninguna levanto la mirada.

Las chicas siguieron mantenido la cabeza gacha, después de un momento Healer levantó el rostro, que se había convertido en una mascara fría.

- Yo no extraño a nada ni a nadie de ese planeta Princesa - aclaró la chica de ojos verdes categórica.

- Yo… este... – tartamudeo nerviosa Maker incapaz de mentir.

- Nos vemos mas tarde - se alejó, dejándolas con una mirada triste, sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Enfilo a las afueras del Castillo, por donde corría una ligera corriente de agua, se sentó a la orilla, mirando el correr del líquido, pensando en la chica de las coletas.

- Vamos, ella esta con el Príncipe Endymión… ya es hora de que mi parte de Seiya Kou desaparezca y deje de sentir esta serie de cosas, ¿no crees Seiya?, han pasado tres meses desde que regresamos - ella no sabía que en la Tierra solo había pasado un mes, ya que en su planeta el tiempo corría de manera diferente.

Una voz dentro de ella le grito "_No, yo no quiero olvidar a mi Bombón"_, ante esa voz, ella solo suspiró y se recostó en el césped mirando el cielo, pensando en las vivencias en la Tierra como Seiya, sobre todo en el día que paso con Serena Tzukino… su Bombón.

Ahí se quedo durante largo rato, hasta que el astro parecido al sol que tenían en su planeta empezó a ocultarse, dando paso a la oscuridad, mirando como las estrellas empezaban a adornar el firmamento, imaginó el rostro sonriente de Serena "_Bombon… ¿qué estarás haciendo?, ¿pensarás en mi?, ¿me extrañas?, bueno a mi no, a Sella. Aunque Maker y Healer no lo acepten, dentro de ellas Taiky y Yaten también extrañan la Tierra, pero nuestro deber es estar aquí" _– se levantó y entró al palacio, yendo directamente a su habitación, ahí se preparó para dormir y esperaba poder hacerlo, ya que siempre soñaba con ella, era ahí donde podía estar con ella, a veces era tan real que no quería despertar.

De regreso en la Tierra…

Darien miraba la foto de él con Serena, experimentando un sentimiento nada parecido al que podría haber tenido en el pasado.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo Darien?, ¿para qué te vas?, si sabes que no podrás ejercer, que tienes que ser el Príncipe Endymión - suspiro y se recostó en su cama – pero… es que yo no pedí ser Endymión ¡¡Diablos!! yo solo quiero ser Darien Chiba, una persona normal, común y corriente - dejó la foto boca abajo, miró las maletas ya listas para su viaje, tenia que seguir con su vida, tenia que pensar en su futuro aunque este ya estuviera escrito, pensando en sus planes en Estados Unidos, se quedo dormido.

Esa noche, algo paso… algo que cambiaria el destino de todos para siempre…

En el lugar donde se encuentra la Puerta del Tiempo, una luz resplandeciente aparece en la puerta, modificando el destino de todas, el cual ahora es incierto, así que Sailor Plut, miró fijamente el espejo, notando que la resplandeciente luz, había salido justamente del edificio donde se encuentra el apartamento de Darien - eso quiere decir que…

En el lado oscuro de la Tierra, una sensación reveladora, despertó de su sueño a Ghede… el líder de el inframundo terrestre, era el momento de recuperar la Tierra… ya no había impedimento.

En la casa de Lita…

Todas se esforzaban al máximo por animar a las chicas, Serena dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa, pero todas sabían que era falsa, ya que ella al igual que todas, extrañaba a los hermanos Kou, Amy y Mina, también fingían divertirse, no es que muy dentro de su corazón no se divirtieran, sino que el sentimiento de perdida que tenían era un poco más abrumador de lo que esperaban.

De pronto, un impulso hizo que Serena se levantara y mirase por la ventana, una estrella fugaz paso en ese momento, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la noche, algo dentro pareció alejarse, al ver desaparecer la estrella, dejándola aún más triste de lo que ya estaba… tomo una almohada y regreso al lado de las chicas, todas la miraban extrañada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Serena? – inquirió Rei preocupada.

- ¿Estas bien? – murmuró Mina, mirando a su Princesa con interrogación.

- Yo… si, creo que si – respondió dudosa, ya que no sabia como explicar lo que estrujaba su corazón.

- Es mejor que nos acostemos ya - dijo sabiamente la peliazul.

- Pero todavía es muy temprano – se quejo Lita, acomodándose más en su futón, empezó a contar historias de vivencias pasadas, procurando evitar el tema de las Sailor Stars, logró hacer reír sinceramente varias veces a sus amigas, hasta que por fin, ya entrada la noche, todas se durmieron, lo que ninguna escucho, fue la palabra que suspiro Serena… "_Seiya"_

·** · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

· · , · o ¿Les gusto?

· · , · o ¿Qué creen que pase?

· · , · o ¿Qué ocurrió con la Luz?

· · , · o ¿Qué pasará con Darien?

· · , · o ¿Seiya desaparecerá dentro del cuerpo de Figther?

Estó y más si ustedes lo piden... ¿reviews?


	2. Sentimientos ocultos

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado atentar contra lo establecido Porque alguien komo Seiya Kou merece el amor de Serena, un ser así no merece quedar a la deriva**.**

Hi.

¿Cómo estan?

Bueno nos presentaremos somos nuevamente, **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**, mejor conocidas en varios mundos como **Nenasfashion**, **Girlsfashion**, **Nenas de Walpurgis**... **Riddle's ladies**... en otras páginas...

Este fic fue originalente escrito en script, pero ahora hemos decidido corregirlo, para que ustedes tengan una mejor percepción de la escenas, apenas estamos subiendo los capitulos corregidos.

Bueno nos promocionaremos un poco, nos gustaria que si pueden entren a nuestros Forums y participen dejándonos un comentario en los topics y también en nuestra Comunidad.

Por último si quieren comunicarse con nostras pueden sacar el correo de la página, pero de todas formas les damos el correo, nenas.fashion hotmail. Com.

Ahora queremos agradecer a todos por el apoyo que nos han dado hasta ahora, a todos los que nos tienen en alerta, en favoritos y los que nos dejan sus comentarios anónimos, los que no estan registrados y por supuesto los que no nos dejan review pero nos leen. Este fic sigue por ustedes y gracias a ustedes, sentimos la demora en la publicación y en la actualizacion. ¡¡VALEN MIL!!

**-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--**

**REENCUENTRO DE ALMAS GEMELAS**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·

_**Sentimientos ocultos.**_

En el lugar donde se encuentra la puerta del tiempo, Setsuna trataba de averiguar que había ocurrido con la misteriosa luz que salio de casa de Darien, mientras tanto en la Tierra, este sentía como si un peso que hubiera cargado sobre sus hombros le hubiera sido retirado, por la mañana se levantó con una rara sonrisa en su rostro, miro la fotografía donde aparecían él y Serena, no pasa nada, esta vez no hay dolor al mirarla, solo un sentimiento bastante raro que aun no puede identificar.

Miró el reloj de la pared, su vuelo salía a las 12 del medio día, todavía tenia tiempo de desayunar, arreglar sus cosas e ir a despedirse de todos. Un rápido duchazo, un ligero desayuno, ya que no tenia mucho en su departamento, todo estaba empaquetado y listo para que estuviera guardado en una bodega en renta.

Salio rumbo a la casa de Serena, donde esperaba encontrarlas a todas reunidas por ser domingo.

En tanto en la casa de Lita, Serena se levantaba tarde como de costumbre, pero esta vez gracias al cielo, era domingo, así que no tenia que salir corriendo a la preparatoria, salio de su futón con pereza, después de todo Serena Tzukino era una perezosa de primera, reviso los futones alrededor todos estaban alineados en un rincón excepto el de Mina aun estaba dormida a su lado, las demás ya se haban levantado y por el aroma que invadía el lugar, seguramente ya estarían preparando el desayuno.

Entró al baño, se mojó la cara y miró su reflejo, sus ojos estaban tristes y melancólicos, a pesar de sonreír, su mirada seguía triste, así que con resignación, entro nuevamente a la habitación donde tomó un par de toallas, entre tanto Mina murmuraba frases incoherentes en sus sueños, sintió ganas de despertarla, pero justo cuando iba a darle una sacudida, la chica murmuro un nombre…

- Yaten… - con eso giró, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Ante esa palabra, la rubia se quedo estática, mirando como una silenciosa lágrima se liberaba de los parpados cerrados de su aun dormida amiga "_Sueña con Yaten"_ asumió la chica de las coletas, mientras entraba al baño y empezaba a ducharse, con la regadera de frente a su rostro, dejo que algunas gotas salinas se deslizaran libres "_No eres la única que los extraña Mina… Seiya"_

El agua que salía potentemente de la regadera, liberaba con rapidez sus mejillas de los rastros de las lagrimas, después de un rato, cerró el grifo y se vistió lo mas lentamente posible, no es que no quisiera ver a sus amigas, pero tenia que fingir un sentimiento de alegría que en este momento no sentía y a decir verdad ese seria un día muy aciago, era el día D… es decir, el día que Darien se iría nuevamente a Estados Unidos.

Entró a la cocina, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, la cual sus amigas devolvieron, pero todas sabían que esa sonrisa no llegaba a los ahora tristes ojos de Serena.

- Buenos diiiiiias – saludó efusivamente la chica con un grito.

- Buenos días Serena – respondio la castaña, entrecerrando sus parpados.

- Buenos días ¿dónde esta Mina? – interrogo la peliazul, mirando como Serena aparecía sola en la habitación.

- ¿Buenos días?, ¿no seria mejor buenas tardes?, ¿Ya viste que hora es? – prorrumpió Hino, mirando el reloj con ironía.

- Mina sigue dormida - sonrió la rubia a Lita, mientras respondía la pregunta de Amy e ignoraba las palabras de Rei.

- No lo puedo creer, Mina es peor que tu – refirió la chica, sonriéndole divertida.

- ¡¡Lita!! Vamos, ¿qué hay de desayunar? – interrogo curiosa, mirando los recipientes que reposaban en la mesa frente a Lita.

- Seria mejor que te prepararas tu desayuno en vez de abusar de Lita, ¿no crees? – la amonestó Mars, mirándola con ironía.

- Rei, deja de molestarme – protestó Tzukino, mirando a Júpiter con ojitos de perrito triste – Lita, ¿verdad qué tu ya tienes mi desayuno?

- Claro que si Serena, ya sabes como es Rei - le tendió un plato servido con un omelet, el cual Serena devoró con gusto.

- ¡Glotona! – murmuró la pelinegra, ante sus palabras Serena solo la miró con furia, pero siguió comiendo.

- Ya Rei, dejala en paz y bien Sere, ¿qué pasa? – cuestiono la Sailor del agua, conociendo de sobra a Serena.

- Darien se va hoy - informo la rubia, mirando el plato con expresión pétrea.

- ¡¿Quee?! – gritaron las Sailor al unísono, mientras sus cabezas crecieron enormemente frente a la apabullada Serena, que solo se hizo chiquita chiquita.

- Si, se va a las 12 – informó con serenidad, muy raro en ella, ya que era para que en ese momento estuviera derramando lagrimas de tristeza.

- Pero… - barbotó rei, levantando el tono de voz, incapaz de dar credito a lo que oia.

- Rei, tranquila – clamó la castaña, clavando sus pupilas en su pelinegra amiga, trasmitiéndole un claro mensaje.

- ¿Cómo estas Serena? – cuestionó, al ver que no había lagrimas en los ojos de su amiga, como en veces anteriores.

- Bien, supongo… es que… a veces pienso que ser la Princesa Serenity no me trae mas que problemas, al igual que a él no le gusta ser Endimión – murmuró con pesar, dejando de lado el plato.

- Pero es tu destino… - murmuró Lita con poca delicadeza, siendo el turno de Amy de mirarla elocuentemente.

- Lita… - la castaña miro a la peliazul con duda y se avergonzó un poco ante la mirada de la tranquila chica.

- Lo siento… pero… - se disculpó, sin poder evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas

- No te preocupes, estaremos bien; voy a despertar a Mina - ya en la puerta, las miró con una sonrisa pícara - por cierto, esta soñando con Yaten.

- ¡¿Queeee?! – repitieron sorprendidas, la mayoría de las Sailor, provocando que Serena riera de la cara de sorpresa de todas.

- ¿Qué les sorprende? es igual que Amy que sueña con Taiky o Lita con Andrew o Rei con Nicholas – salió riéndose de los rostros sonrojados de todas así como huyendo del grito de Rei.

-¡¡Serena tonta!!

Después de unos segundos se oyó el grito sonoro de la diosa del amor, al ser levantada de un tirón por su amiga.

- Por Dios, estas niñas no tienen remedio – susurró la peliazul, negando con su cabeza..

- Cierto – aseveró Júpiter, mientras a ambas les salía una pequeña gota de la frente.

Después de que todas por fin terminaron de desayunar, lavaron los trastos, estaban peleando como de costumbre Rei y Serena acerca de la glotonería de la rubia, cuando el teléfono interrumpió su discusión.

- Diga... a si Darien, esta aquí, se quedo a dormir... bien... te esperamos – colgó en auricular, para después mirar las caras de curiosidad de todas sus amigas.

- Es Darien – se dirigió a Serena – te fue a buscar a tu casa, pero no había nadie, así que llamo para ver si sabia algo de ti, dice que viene para acá.

- Seguramente viene a despedirse – acotó la chica de las coletas con un tono triste.

- Serena – murmuró Amy suavemente, el silencio se hizo presente entre todas, ya que nadie sabia que decir.

- Bueno, en lo que Darien llega jugaremos el nuevo juego de Sailor V ¿les parece? – propuso Mina, en un intentó de aligerar un poco las cosas, sacó un disco de su mochila, junto con el aparato, lo colocó en el televisor y reto a Serena, la cual no pudo dejar de jugar, mas por querer distraerse que por el ansia de hacerlo.

En el planeta Kinmoku…

Las Sailor Stars se encontraban atareadas con los últimos detalles de las reparaciones del Castillo, hacia unos días habían nacido algunas niñas en el planeta, que según se decía eran Sailor recién nacidas, así que había que darles la bienvenida con todos los honores y esperar a ver que estrella fugaz les seria asignada.

Desde lo ocurrido en la junta pasada hacia casi dos días, Sailor Star Healer y Fighter no se dirigían la palabra más que para lo esencial, Maker se mantenía atenta a lo que hacían, pero las dejaba actuar sin intervenir, al igual que la Princesa Ubawareta Ginzuishou! Kakyuu; esta había intentado en una ocasión razonar con Star Healer y hacerle comprender los sentimientos de Figther, pero la pequeña de ojos verdes se empecinaba en su postura, así que desistió y por consejo de Maker solo observaba los hechos en silencio.

Así transcurrió el resto del día, por la noche mientras cenaban, todos mantenían un silencio sepulcral en el gran comedor, Star Figther intentaba entablar una conversación pero las otras dos chicas no tenían muchos deseos de hablar, así que cenaron en silencio, al terminar cada una se disculpó y se retiró a su habitación; la primera en salir fue Figther, después Maker y al final no soportando la mirada de reproche de la Princesa, salió Healer.

La chica de larga cabellera azabache cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella, miró alrededor como intentando identificar su habitación, pero solo recordó la habitación que tenia en el departamento en la Tierra, donde ahora había una lisa pared color azul, en la Tierra había un póster grande de una estrella fugaz, en el techo colgado un avión a escala, y en el buró junto a su cama estaba una foto de…

- ¡¡Basta!! – caminó rápidamente al baño, donde se despojó de sus ropas y se metió bajo el chorro de agua – es suficiente Sella, tenemos que olvidarla ¿entiendes? ¡Recuerda lo que dijo Healer! - tocó sus sienes, en un intento de callar la voz dentro de su cabeza "_Se llama Yaten, es mi hermano, no le digas Healer y no parare. Nunca olvidare a mi Bombón, ¿entiendes?"_

Mientras tanto las otras dos hermanas pasaban por una situación parecida.

Sailor Star Maker, al igual que Figther se había encerrado en su habitación, pero ella tomó un cuaderno color azul, con las iniciales "AM" en una esquina, este reposaba sobre su escritorio, lo hojeó sabiendo lo que buscaba, se detuvo en la página conocida.

Sin mancha y pulcramente se encontraba ante ella, el cuaderno que alguna vez en la Tierra Taiky le hubiera "robado" a Amy; bueno no robado literalmente, sino mas bien no fue regresado ya que ella lo olvido bajo su escritorio y él lo haba tomado con la intención de devolverlo, pero la curiosidad hizo presa de él, haciendo que mirara el interior del cuaderno, topándose con una serie de pensamientos y poemas tanto cortos como largos hechos por las delicadas manos de la chica peliazul, leyó uno tras otro, quedando extasiado con el sentimiento que despertaba en él, esas palabras, así que no pudo devolverlo, aun cuando la había visto al día siguiente buscando su cuaderno por la escuela, pero era imposible, no podía devolverlo, así que lo mantuvo con él, e incluso lo llevo a su planeta cuando dejo de ser Taiky y regresó a ser Sailor Star Maker.

La hoja que miraba en ese momento era el poema que mas le gustaba "Mi imposible Estrella Fugaz" era uno que hablaba de una estrella fugaz y de los sentimientos que tienes al verla inalcanzable e imposible, así era como ella se sentía por dentro y no era por ella simplemente, Taiky seguía vivo dentro de ella, aunque él no lo supiera se negaba a dejar libre el recuerdo de la Tierra y de las Sailor de ese planeta, en especial de Sailor Mercury.

- Vamos Tai, sabes que no podemos hacer nada al respecto, es mejor dejar que esto pase y se olvide, ¿no crees? – al contrario de su hermana, ella no recibía respuesta de su voz interior, así que con una sonrisa triste caminó a la ventana y la abrió de par en par, estiró el brazo con el cuaderno en mano, tenia la firme intención de dejarlo caer, el viento lo deshojaría y así ya no vería mas ese insistente recordatorio de lo que pasó y quería olvidar.

- Tai, si no contestas, te juro que tiro este cuaderno - siguió sin recibir respuesta, así que sonrió tristemente, aflojó la presión en sus dedos, justo en el momento que el cuaderno se deslizaba de su mano, una extraña fuerza se apoderó de su brazo desde adentro y la hizo tomar el cuaderno y estrecharlo contra su pecho – vamos Tai, solo te atormentas, ¿ya es hora no crees? – por un minuto no recibió respuesta ya estaba resignada a no recibirla, cuando una voz queda se dejo oír en el interior "_Lo intentare, pero, no tires el cuaderno"_, eso fue todo, aunque Maker volvió a hablarle, insistiendo en el mismo tema, él se negó a contestar nuevamente, así que con un suspiro de resignación, la chica cerró la ventana y regresó a su escritorio, donde colocó el cuaderno con sumo cuidado y lo dejo abierto justo en el poema favorito de su chico interior, leyendo despacio…

"Mi imposible Estrella Fugaz…

Siempre que las estrellas fugaces

se desprenden hacia esa otra noche

húmeda y llena entre nosotros,

busco, rápido en mi memoria

aquel deseo que solo en su fulgor se realizara;

pero pasa en un tiempo tan veloz,

que apenas alcanza para alertar los sentidos,

y quedo pensando cuál es,

cuál será ese deseo, el imposible,

que quisiera cumplir, encima de todos mis deseos

- Es hermoso Tai - sin mas, se metió al baño, se desnudó, se duchó y se preparó para dormir, desafortunadamente su subconsciente la traicionó, regresándola en sueños al planeta azul y sobre todo al recuerdo de la chica de Mercurio.

En la habitaron contigua, Sailor Star Healer, golpeaba su almohada con furia desmedida, tenia deseos de correr, de gritar, de golpear a Star Figther por permitirse pensar en la Tierra, por no dejar que Seiya muriera dentro de ella y quedar solo como lo que eran, las Sailor Stars del planeta Kinmoku, al servicio de la Princesa Kakyuu; su única princesa, la que habían buscado con desesperación, por la que ella daba la vida, ella no servia a nade mas; porque Seiya no era como Yaten, él casi no se manifestaba dentro de su cabeza desde que llegaron, solo unas cuantas veces muy esporádicas lo hizo, aventó la almohada a un lado y con furia se dejo caer en su cama, "_¿Entonces qué es este sentimiento de vacío? Es como tener a la Princesa, pero al mismo tiempo hay un vacío dentro de mi"_ se arrastró hasta el borde de su cama y sacó de debajo de esta una caja "_Maldita caja"_ abrió la tapa, mirando un aparato terrestre con furia, un discman conectado a unos audífonos y aún en contra de si misma, los colocó en sus oídos, activándolo se dejo escuchar la melodiosa voz de la Diosa del amor de la Tierra.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! – gritó furioso, despojándose de los audífonos y los aventó dentro de la caja. – Yaten, Yaten ¡maldición contesta! - gritó interiormente, golpeándose la frente con la mano. Siguió sin recibir respuesta - escúchame bien niño, ya me canse de esto… – hizo lo miso que Maker había hecho, tomó la caja y la aventó contra la pared. El discman se hizo pedazos. Solo hasta ese momento se oyó la voz en su interior "_Estúpida"_ de pronto una gran tristeza hizo presa de su corazón -¿Yaten? ¿Estas triste? ¿Yaten? - no recibió respuesta, pero muy dentro en su alma quizás ella podía pensar que Yaten había muerto completamente pero ese sentimiento, ese recuerdo era algo que no parecía desaparecer sino… miró la caja junto a la pared y el aparato roto dentro de ella, se acercó y de entre los trozos sacó el disco, el cual por alguna rara razón no había recibido daño alguno – Genial, tengo un maldito disco y no tengo en que oírlo - volvió a guardarlo todo en la caja y la metió nuevamente bajo su cama y ella contrariamente a sus hermanas, se dejo caer en la cama, rato después estaba profundamente dormida, sin saberlo, un ligero suspiro salio de sus labios… "_Mina"_

En la Tierra….

Poco después de la llamada a Lita, Darien hacia su arribo al apartamento donde todas estaban reunidas, tocó el timbre y se oyeron los pasos apresurados de alguien, supuso que seria Serena, pero al abrir la puerta, una sonriente castaña le dio la bienvenida.

- Hola Darien, pasa – invitó la chica, dando un paso atrás..

- Gracias - pasó al interior, ya había estado ahí antes así que ambos caminaron hacia el salón, donde se oían varios gritos – ¿qué pasa?

- Nada grave, Serena y Mina están jugando videojuegos – respondió Lita divertida ante el gesto de sabiduría de parte del moreno.

- Entiendo - en el salón solo había chicas, Amy sentada elegantemente en un sillón, con Rei a su lado, ambas tenían una expresión rara, Mina y Serena estaban sentadas en el suelo, gritando a todo pulmón una a la otra mientras movían desesperadamente las palancas del control del video juego – hola chicas, buenos días

Todas saludaron al recién llegado, pero Serena no hizo el menor intento por levantarse e ir a su lado. Después de un rato, la consola fue apagada y todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de centro, mas por obligación que por deseo, Serena se sentó al lado de Darien.

- Bien chicas, creo que Serena ya les dijo el motivo de mi visita, ¿no es así? – todas asintieron – bien, espero que se cuiden mucho por favor y que cuiden de Serena, no dejen que descuide la escuela – bromeó intentando aligerar las cosas.

- Claro Darien, por eso no te preocupes – respondió Lita.

- Gracias chicas, Sere… - giró, para ver directamente las pupilas azules de su "novia" – todo va a estar bien pequeña, ya veras que este tiempo se pasa rápido – la consoló, aunque no sabia si esas palabras serian ciertas.

- Si, claro - agacho la cabeza, dejando que el chico la abrazara, pero sin mirarlo de frente.

- Bien, me tengo que ir, es tarde y todavía me faltan algunas cosas por hacer – se levantó al mismo tiempo que las demás chicas

- Te llevare al aeropuerto - susurró la rubia sin mucho entusiasmo.

- No… digo... es mas fácil así Sere. Quédate con las chicas – le sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa sin sentimiento, todos juntos caminaron a la puerta, donde abrazó tiernamente a cada una. Mientras ellas le deseaban buena suerte, experimentaban un raro sentimiento al estar en contacto con él.

Serena lo abrazó fuertemente, intentando recordar el dolor que sintió la primera vez que se fue, pero lo que sentía en este momento no se comparaba con lo ocurrido antes. Un ligero roce en sus labios, la trajo de regreso a la realidad, pero cuando reacciono el beso ya había terminado. El hombre le sonrió y se alejó por el pasillo sin otra palabra.

Después de unos segundos, las chicas entraron nuevamente en la casa, en silencio Serena entró en la recamara, cerrando la puerta, las demás scouts se miraron entre si, Venus tuvo la intención de entrar, pero la peliazul la detuvo - déjala Mina, necesita estar sola…

- Chicas… - intento hablar la castaña, siendo interrumpida por Mars.

- Algo raro esta pasando… - murmuro seria, clavando su mirada enla nada.

- ¿A que te refieres? – interrogó Mina curiosa.

- No sintieron una… una… - pregunto Amy sin saber muy bien como describir sus pensamientos.

- ¿Rara sensación con Darien? – concluyó Hino por ella.

- Si… es como, no se – apuntó Mercury desconcertada.

- A decir verdad, si – aceptó Mina igual de desconcertada que las otras Scouts.

- Pero… ¿por qué? – cuestiono Júpiter sin entender muy bien.

- No lo se, pero Serena también lo sintió – afirmo segura la pelinegra, ya que ella no había perdido de vista las reacciones de su amiga desde la llegada de Darien.

- Cierto, algo raro esta pasando, tenemos que estar alertas – advirtió la Sailor del agua, aun pensado en la reacción de Serena.

Todas quedaron en silencio, hasta que Mina, cansada de eso, tomo el control remoto del televisor y lo encendió, aparecieron las noticias internacionales, a las que solo Amy presto atención.

_Extraños acontecimiento climatológicos han ocurrido desde la madrugada de esta noche en varias partes del mundo, en la costa norte de Australia, varios barcos zozobraron al ser victimas de una inesperada tormenta tropical, mientras que en Hawai la paradisíaca isla se convirtió en un caos total, ya que cerca de las10 de la noche de ayer horario de Tokio las 7 de la mañana de la isla, una fuerte tormenta cayo sobre el lugar, pero no solo fue lluvia lo que ayo, si no nieve, así como lo oye, cayo nieve en una de las islas mas calidas del mundo, todo se convirtió en un caos ya que…._

El noticiero siguió describiendo los hechos catastróficos del mundo, todo era alarmante, pero no era nada que les llamara la atención en particular, bueno no tanto si no fuera por…

Mientras tanto Serena se sentía mal anímicamente, se miró en el espejo, no entendía que demonios le pasaba, ¿por qué no estaba bañada en llanto como en veces anteriores?, ¿por qué no sentía esa opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar?, ¿por qué cuando se despidió de su novio, sintió tristeza, pero no como si se le fuera la vida?, seguía mirando su reflejo, imaginando el rostro de Darien, pero la imagen se fue distorsionando, la cabellera negra de Darien, se hizo repentinamente una larga coleta azabache, los ojos siempre serios y serenos, comenzaron a brillar con una chispa divertida y la expresión de su rostro, se torno alegre y pícara, dando paso sin lugar a dudas a la persona que Serena de verdad extrañaba.

- Seiya, te extraño tanto… necesito que me abraces, que me consueles, que estés aquí… - dijo, acariciando el espejo, todavía con la imagen en la mente del menor de los Kou, dejando escapar unas lagrimas traicioneras, sintiéndose mal por todo, por no extrañar a Darien que era su novio, sino por extrañar a alguien que no estaba con ella, tarde se había dado cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo más; un sentimiento que no entendía, algo que hacia tiempo había dejado de sentir por Darien, no podía evitar sentirse culpable al concebir esos sentimientos ella era presa de un destino del que no podía escapar, porque tenia una obligación con el futuro y con Tokio de cristal y sobre todo con Rinny.

Después de un rato, por fin pudo tranquilizase y salio del encierro, las chicas estaban sentadas mirando la televisión, pero al parecer cada una estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, no fue sino hasta que la rubia de coletas pego un ensordecedor grito que todas salieron de su ensueño.

- ¡¡Serena tonta!!, ¡nos asustaste! – la amonestó Rei, sin embargo estaba aliviada de verla aparecer por fin.

- Serena… susurró Amy, con el corazón lamiéndole desenfrenadamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué gritas así? – interrogó Mina, llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Tengo hambre – anunció como si fuera un gran evento, para después mirar suplicante - Lita…

- Si Serena – sonrió la castaña - preparare algo…

- Deberías preparártelo tu misma en lugar de molestar a Lita – refirió Rei, sin poder resistir la necesidad de molestarla.

- Envidiosa… a mi Lita si me quiere, no como a ti… - siguieron pelando durante un rato más.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, ya entrada la tarde todas se despidieron y cada una fue a su casa, dejando la casa de Lita, prácticamente hecha un desastre, sobre todo Mina y Serena.

La castaña se disponía a limpiar su hogar, después de todo el desastre que habían dejado sus amigas, cuando el teléfono sonó, miro como de rayo el reloj, sonrió tiernamente, corriendo a contestar.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola amor, ¿cómo estas? – saludo al chico del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Andrew, muy bien ¿y tu? – se emocionó al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, la de su novio, se recargó en la mesa y comenzó a enredar un dedo en el cable del teléfono

- También bien, ¿cómo te fue hoy?, ¿pudieron alegrar a las chicas? – cuestionó sabiendo de sobra el estado de animo de las amigas de Lita.

- Pues lo intentamos, pero como Darien se fue hoy a Estados Unidos, Serena se deprimió todavía más – respondió, dándole un resumen de los hechos.

- Ya veo, lo siento mucho, pero ya veras que pronto vuelve a ser la misma de siempre – la apoyó optimista.

- Eso espero y cambiando de tema ¿cómo te fue hoy en la Universidad? – cuestionó, ya que el chico le haba contado de una serie de trabajos que tenia que entregar.

- Pues bien, con muchos trabajos que entregar, ya sabes como es esto, pero si quiero estar al nivel de Darien aunque él se haya ido a Estados Unidos tengo que esforzarme mucho – murmuró el rubio.

- Entiendo ¿y el fin de semana próximo estarás libre? – cuestionó, esperando poder verlo, ya que sus horarios eran bastante apretados.

- No lo se, ¿por qué? – cuestionó divertido, dándose importancia.

- Pensé que podríamos salir, así te relajarías un poco – apuntó esperanzada la castaña.

- Me parece perfecto, te gustaría ir a… - durante un buen rato, estuvieron haciendo planes acerca de lo que harían el siguiente fin de semana.

En el templo Hikawa…

Un chico guapo, alto de ojos color avellana y de cabellera castaña atada en una coleta, se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del Templo, en espera de la persona que siempre llenaba su alma de felicidad, empezaba a pensar que otra vez se quedaría en casa de su amiga, cuando la chica de sus sueños hizo su aparición ante sus ojos, Rei Hino se acercaba a él, pensativa y sin haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, así que ante ese afortunado acontecimiento, pudo relegar si vista con aquella chica.

Cuando ya subía las escaleras, paso junto a él sin saludarlo, lo que lo puso un poco triste, pero así era ella, cuando estaba sumida en sus pensamientos como en ese momento no prestaba atención a lo que la rodeaba y según lo que habían platicado desde hacia algún tiempo, tres de sus amigas estaban un poco tristes, así que este fin de semana la pasarían juntas para alegrarlas, pero al parecer, por la expresión de la chica, esto no había dado resultado.

- ¿Todo bien Rei? – inquirió, sorprendiéndola, sin moverse del lugar donde estaba sentado.

- ¿Eh? ¿yo…? Si Nicholas… - balbuceó desconcertada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – miró como la chica se mordía la uña, en un gesto de nerviosismo, se levantó y la tomó de la mano tímidamente – ven Rei, platiquemos - se sentaron en la escalera – ¿y bien?

- No se, solo se que algo malo pasa, pero no se como, ni donde, ni como arreglarlo… además de que Darien se fue y…- después de un rato, Rei termino de contar los hechos.

- Mira Rei, no se que es lo que este pasando, pero todos estamos aquí y en cuanto a las chicas, solo nos queda darles cariño y esperar que ellas solas lo superen… - la animó sabiamente.

- Pero… - callo, mientras analizaba las palabras de su amigo.

- Tranquila - sonrió, ladeando la cabeza, en un gesto de apoyo, la chica se sintió conmovida y sin pensarlo coloco la cabeza en el hombro de él, provocando el inmediato sonrojo del chico – ¿Rei?

- Gracias Nicholas - de improviso levantó el rostro, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla.

- De - de nada - el tono sonrosado de sus mejillas se intensifico – vamos dentro, ya esta haciendo frío – ambos se levantaron y entraron a la casa en silencio, pero Rei se sentía mucho mejor gracias al apoyo del castaño.

En tanto Amy Mizuno caminaba lentamente, con la cabeza gacha, estaba a pocos metros de su casa, llegó en silencio, no anunció su llegada ya que sabia que no había nadie, así que sin meditarlo mucho entro a su habitación y de su escritorio sacó el cuaderno de poemas, este era nuevo ya que anterior lo había perdido, en la primera pagina tenia el poema principal de todo el cuaderno, un poema a la estrella fugaz, cuando perdió su libreta lo había lamentado mucho por sus composiciones aún más por ese en especial, pero extrañamente lo tenia grabado en la memoria, así que lo recitó sin siquiera leerlo inevitablemente sus pensamientos volaron hacia Taiky Kou… miro el cielo tristemente, ya empezaba a plagase de estrellas, no pudo pensar mas que en el recuerdo de ese chico.

- Taiky - tomó el control remoto y activó el sonido de una radio grabadora que tenia junto a su computadora, del aparato se dejaron oír las voces de los Three Ligths, pero ella solo cantaba la parte de la voz de Taiky, mientras cantaba varias gotas de cristal escaparon de sus parpados cerrados. – Tai, te extraño mucho… - se regañaba así misma por haberse quedo para ella ese sentimiento que le había producido Taiky, quizás si se lo hubiera dicho no seria tan pesado y triste recordarlo, paró en la ventana mirando nuevamente el cielo.

- Vamos Amy, tienes que olvidarlo. Nunca va a regresar, además ya es Sailor Star Maker, no Taiky… Taiky ya no existe - miró el póster pegado en su pared, aparecía serio y formal, tal y como a ella le gustaba, con un traje gris, extendiendo una rosa hacia el frente. Cuando las Stars se fueron, estuvo a punto de arrancarlo de un tirón, pero el sentimiento que tenía por esa estrella fugaz le impidió hacerlo, así como también deshacerse de las fotos de él que mantenía en un pequeño baúl de madera en su tocador.

Como autómata, se preparó para dormir, se dio una ducha y se metió bajo las sabanas, en algún punto el cd terminó y se dejaron de escuchar las notas, para cuando eso sucedió la chica dormía.

En su casa Mina hacia prácticamente lo mismo, solo que siendo como era, ella si dejaba escapar su dolor ahora que ya no estaba con sus amigas, se dejo caer en la cama y se deshizo en lagrimas, mientras veía las fotos de los Three Ligths regadas por su habitación, tomo su favorita y la estrecho contra su pecho.

- ¡Yaten!, ¡te extraño mucho!, vuelve por favor – susurraba tristemente, retirando la foto de su pecho y delineando el rostro amado con el índice, la foto fue tomada en un estudio, así que lo mostraba de frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, con un clavel blanco en una mano, la cual tenia un una posición de indecisión, como si quisiera ofrecerla y no se atreviera - así es como yo te veo Yaten, eres tan introvertido que no creo que jamás le darías algo a si a nadie, pero por dentro eres una persona hermosa ¿sabias? – platicó con la fotografía, como si él estuvieren escuchándola.

Se quedo ahí, hasta que oyó pasos en la parte de abajo, seguramente su mama venia a ver si ya había llegado, rápidamente se metió en el baño y abrió la ducha, cuando su madre entró, le grito a través de la puerta cerrada - ¿Mina? recoge este tiradero y duérmete cuando termines ¿he? – a lo que la rubia solo contesto con monosílabos, después de oír la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, cerro el grifo y se preparo para bañarse y dormir, esperando que como la noche anterior, soñara con él, pero esta vez, no tuviera que irse.

Entre tanto otra rubia de coletas, llegaba a su casa sin fuerzas, en parte por ser una perezosa y en parte por lo ocurrido durante el día, "_estar con las chicas podría ser agotador",_ pensaba mientras subía pesadamente las escalera, después de anunciar su llegada, su madre le había dicho algo de la cena que ella rechazo categóricamente, cosa que causo las burlas de Sammy, pero no importaba, tenia demasiado dolor en el corazón, había sido un día muy difícil como para preocuparse por un niño.

En su habitación, entró directo al baño, abrió los grifos de la tina, se desnudó, se envolvió el cabello en una toalla y se hundió en la tina llena de agua, cavilando el los acontecimientos del día.

- Darien se fue, a estas horas su avión debe de estar sobre el océano, espero que este bien. Mina no puede dejar de pensar en Yaten, ni Amy en Taiky, ¿lo mejor será dejar que el dolor pase solo?, ¿y si no pasa?, ¿y si se queda? y nos agobia diario como un puñal en el pecho, entonces ¿cómo aprender a vivir con eso? – siguió con sus preguntas sin respuesta, hasta que el agua se enfrió y tuvo que salir de ahí, se puso el pijama y se acostó, todavía con un sin fin de preguntas en mente, pero sin respuestas a ellas.

Giro el rostro y miro la foto de su buró, Darien y ella, sin penarlo mucho estiró el brazo y la colocó boca abajo - lo siento - susurró melancólicamente, dejando escapar lágrimas de sus bellos ojos azules, cerrándolos para intentar dormir.

Poco después se agitana inquieta, soñaba que había dos de ella, una quería estar con Darien, por obligación, por ser Endimión y Serenity. Sin embargo la otra quería ir con Seiya, por amor, por ser Serena y Seiya.

En el lado Oscuro de la Tierra…

En un lugar lúgubre y tétrico, había reunidos varios personajes bastante increíbles, sobre una especie de trono en la parte alta, descansaba el que al parecer era el líder de todos.

- Muy bien, hasta ahora han hecho un buen trabajo – exclamó Grande, dirigiéndose a los demás.

Entre los concurrentes estaban cuatro hombres y dos mujeres o al menos eso parecían a primera vista; uno de estos se adelantó, era el Barón Samedi, exclamando con voz nasal.

- Todo marcha a la perfección maestro, el Barón La Croix y el Barón Kriminel se han encargado de dañar el clima de la Tierra, pronto empezaran las erupciones y el mundo tendrá que rendirse ante nosotros, la Tierra será nuestra - de pronto otra voz acompaño a esta, era el Barón Cimetière.

- Cierto, sin la presencia de "El", todo es mas fácil – apuntó el Barón complacido.

- Es verdad… pero todavía quedan algunos rezagos de su presencia, además de que hay unas guardianas - apunto el líder del inframundo, a lo que Maman Brigitte, la esposa de Barón Samedi comentó.

- No hay problema maestro, nos encargaremos de ellas si se presentan - sonrió maléficamente, tocándose la comisura de los labios con una uña roja y bastante larga, que daba la apariencia de ser una garra.

- Lo se, sin "El" aquí nuestra victoria es segura – sonrió a todos sus vasallos con la maldad retratada en su horrible rostro.

Días después en otra parte de la ciudad…

Un violín dejaba escapar su bella melodía en manos de una hermosa chica alta de cabellos azules; sentada en un cómodo sillón en la orilla de la habitación, otra chica de vestimenta masculina y cabello corto, color arena, leía una revista de automóviles, mientras disfrutaba de la música que su acompañante brindaba.

De pronto un timbrazo rasgó el aire, Michiru dejó de tocar, mirando a Haruka con extrañeza, no esperaban visitas y mucho menos a la personita que apareció ante ellas apenas abrieron la puerta.

- Hola – saludó la pequeña de cabellos negros.

- ¿Hotaru? – inquirió Haruka, extrañado ante tal presencia.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – cuestionó Michi, inclinándose un poco para poder ver mejor la expresión de la pequeña.

- Yo, no lo se… solo se que necesito hablar con ustedes – respondió confundida la niña, mirándolas con sus grandes ojos oscuros.

- ¿Con nosotras?, ¿de qué? – inquirió desconfiado, ya que hacia tiempo que no se habían presentado problemas.

- Tranquilo Haruka, vamos Hotaru, pasa - invito la elegante chica, cediéndole el paso a la pequeña niña, todas entraron al salón y cada una tomo asiento.

- ¿Qué pasa Hotaru? – indagó Tenor, impaciente.

- Algo esta invadiendo la Tierra, no se que, pero lo que si se es que los eventos que han estado ocurriendo podrían acarrear el planeta a la destrucción total – afirmó con seguridad, estudiando las expresiones de sorpresa de las Scouts

**· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

· · , · o ¿Qué creen que pase?

· · , · o ¿Darien volverás de USA?

· · , · o ¿Yatén se resignará?

· · , · o ¿Quien es "EL"?

· · , · o ¿Qué es lo que esta invadiendo la Tierra?

Estó y más si ustedes lo piden... ¿reviews?

**Aclaraciones:**

El poema de Amy es original de Cira Andrés, nosotros solo le hicimos unas ligeras adaptaciones.

Los personajes Malvados de este fic son sacados de la mitología Vudu.


	3. Futuro incierto

**Disclaimer: Hemos osado atentar contra lo establecido Porque alguien como Seiya Kou merece el amor de Serena, un ser así no merece quedar a la deriva.**

Hi.

¿Cómo están?

Bueno nos presentaremos somos nuevamente, **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**, mejor conocidas en varios mundos como **Nenasfashion**, **Girlsfashion**, **Nenas de Walpurgis**... **Riddle's ladies**... en otras páginas...

Como sabrán algunas de ustedes, este fic fue originalmente escrito en script, pero ahora hemos decidido corregirlo, para que ustedes tengan una mejor percepción de las escenas, apenas estamos subiendo los capítulos corregidos, así que ténganos un poco de paciencia.

Bueno nos promocionaremos un poco, nos gustaría que si pueden entren a nuestros Forums y participen dejándonos un comentario en los topics y también en nuestra Comunidad, por cierto, hemos inaugurado e implementado el único Forum en español de Candy-Candy otra de nuestras series favoritas, así que sin son fans de ella, pásense por ahí y déjenos saber que les parece.

Por último si quieren comunicarse con nostras pueden sacar el correo de la página, pero de todas formas aquí les damos el correo, nenas.fashion hotmail. Com.

Ahora queremos agradecer a todos por el apoyo que nos han dado hasta ahora, a todos los que nos tienen en alerta, en favoritos y los que nos dejan sus comentarios anónimos, los que no están registrados y por supuesto los que no nos dejan review pero nos leen. Este fic sigue por ustedes y gracias a ustedes, sentimos la demora en la publicación y en la actualización. ¡¡VALEN MIL!!

**

* * *

**

-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--

**REENCUENTRO DE ALMAS GEMELAS**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

_**Futuro incierto…**_

Días después, por la tarde en una prestigiada universidad de Estados Unidos, un hombre ataviado con un saco verde y pantalón gris, caminaba con paso presuroso sobre uno de los muchos corredores que habían entre los edificios, apenas hacia unos cuantos días que había llegado y ya tenia varios proyectos en mente, de su mano derecha pendía un pesado portafolio, con revistas e información adicional, que pensaba presentar en una exposición dentro de una semana.

Desde que salió de Japón, se sentía como un pájaro al que le hubieran abierto la jaula, ya no sentía ese peso opresor sobre sus hombros y el recuerdo de Serena, aparecía cada vez menos.

De pronto al doblar la esquina, un golpe seco en su pecho lo detuvo, una chica alta de cabellos azabache chocó con el.

- Disculpa, no me fije… - se excusó el hombre, pero la chica lo interrumpió con voz seca.

- Si, si… - sin otro comentario, siguió su camino rápidamente y se alejó de el.

Una expresión de disgusto cruzó por la cara del hombre - que educación ¿eh?- olvidando lo ocurrido, caminó al salón donde habría una conferencia con respecto al tema que mas le apasionaba.

Del otro lado del mundo…

Con 15 horas de diferencia, eran las 8 de la mañana, el sol asomaba sus brillantes rayos por entre las rendijas de las cortinas de la habitación de huéspedes del apartamento de Michiru y Haruka, en la cama una pequeña niña dormía placidamente.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron, con una mirada perdida y nebulosa, se levantó como si estuviera en trance, fue hasta la sala, donde las Sailor, desayunaban, al verla aparecer Michiru hizo el intento de levantase y ofrecerle el desayuno, pero Haruka advirtió la mirada nebulosa de la niña y la detuvo.

- Michi, espera – advirtió, tomándola del brazo.

- Pero… - expresó confundida, mirando con reproche a Haruka.

- Hotaru ¿qué pasa? – interrogó la chica de cabellos arena.

- La tierra esta en peligro… "Él" no esta y las fuerzas demoníacas atacaran el planeta… hay que traerlo de regreso, solo así el planeta estará a salvo… "Él" se fue, esta lejos… fuera de este mundo, sin "Él" la Tierra esta perdida… búsquenlo y tráiganlo, la Princesa también peligra… - después de recitar las frases entrecortadas, la niña cayó desmayada a los pies de las mujeres, que corrieron abrazarla.

- Hotaru… Hotaru – murmuró Michiru, sacudiéndola ligeramente, intentando despertarla.

- Esto no me gusta… ¿quién es "Él"? ¿Y qué pasa con la Tierra? – preguntó a la nada, las palabras de la niña lo habían desconcertado demasiado.

- No lo se… no entiendo nada, será mejor ir a ver la Princesa Serenity y ver que ocurre – refirió sabiamente Neptuno, colocando a la niña suavemente en el sillón.

- ¿Crees qué deberíamos llamar a Plut? – cuestionó indecisa Haruka, después de todo hacia tiempo que no hablaban con ella.

- Mamá Setsuna no puede venir… - dijo una voz suave – esta muy ocupada.

- ¡Hotaru! ¿Estás bien? – cuestiono la peliazul, clavando sus bellas pupilas en la niña.

- Si, estoy bien – repuso extrañada - ¿qué paso?

- ¿Cómo que, qué paso?, entraste aquí con la mirada perdida, hablando de eventos desastrosos para la Tierra y de que hay que traer a "Él" para que todo este bien – replicó Uranus, mirando a la niña como si ella tuviese las respuestas.

- ¿Quién es "Él", Hotaru? – murmuró la pregunta Michiru, después de levantar la mano para tranquilizar la perorata de su amiga.

- No lo se… - susurró en respuesta, mirando al infinito, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

La chica de cabellos azules, miro a su compañera - vamos, desayunemos y vamos a ver a las Sailor y a la Princesa, tal vez ellas sepan que pasa - las tres se levantaron y después de un rato, salieron en busca de las chicas.

En otro punto de la ciudad…

Amy desayunaba rápidamente, la noche anterior se había olvidado de poner el despertador y ahora se le había hecho tarde, cosa muy rara en ella, que era tan aplicada y eficiente, pero los eventos de los últimos días la tenían algo distraída, aparte de que el recuerdo de Taiky le causaba noches de insomnio y tristeza infinita.

- ¡Por Dios! me estoy pareciendo a Serena – reflexiono, cuando las noticias provenientes de la televisión, llamaron su atención.

"_Eventos muy extraños han estado ocurriendo en gran parte del mundo… en México ocurrió algo inesperado, un tornado azoto la parte norte del estado de Coahuila, provocando daños…"_

"_Mientras que en Norte de Egipto, la gente a comenzado a desarrollar una extraña enfermedad, que los hace caer en una especie de estado de coma, es como si la energía se le hubiera escapado del cuerpo, una especia de estado vegetativo, los especialistas aseguran que no es una enfermedad, ya que las pruebas hechas, no han arrojado nada con respecto a algún tipo de virus o bacteria, se han hecho estudios con respecto al agua, aire, ambiente y demás, pero todo sigue en un misterio,… por otro lado…"_

- Esto es muy raro - mirando el reloj, abrió unos enormes ojos, al darse cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida llegaría tarde a una clase - ¡por Dios! es tardísimo - salio de ahí, corriendo como jamás en la vida alguien pensó ver a la chica del promedio mas alto en toda la escuela.

Mientras que en ese mismo estado se encontraban dos rubias, que corrían presurosamente por la calle, la chica de coletas miro a su amiga, correr al mimo ritmo que ella - Mina, Mina... deberías de dormir mas temprano ¿no crees? – intentó sonar seria, pero una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al ver la mirada que le regreso su amiga.

- Pero Serena, ¡¡si tu estas igual que yo!! – la sonrisa de la Princesa fue contagiosa y ambas rieron juntas.

- No hay remedio… - suspiraron todavía corriendo, pocas calles adelante, una tercera figura se unió a las rubias.

- ¿Amy? – inquirió Aino, sorprendida al ver a la peliazul a su lado.

- ¿Tu llegando tarde? – cuestiono Tzukino, tan sorprendida como Mina.

- Yo… es que… bueno… - intento excusarse, sin delatar su dolor. Siguió corriendo, pero de repente, noto que Serena se había quedado atrás, ambas voltearon a mirarla con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa Serena? – preguntó extrañada Mercury, notando la expresión triste en el rostro de su Princesa.

- Chicas, no soy adivina, pero tampoco estoy ciega - se acercó a Amy y con el índice le delineo las ligeras ojeras que tenia bajo los ojos – deberías de intentar dormir Amy… se que duele, pero no podemos hacer nada - se volvió y miró a su otra amiga – y no es bueno llorar tanto Mina - con el mismo índice le delineo los parpados, que tenia algo enrojecidos – todas los extrañamos…

Sorprendidas, las chicas solo bajaron la mirada sin decir otra palabra, las tres sufrían del mismo dolor y solo ellas se comprendían.

De pronto una sonora voz las saco de sus pensamientos, mientras un extraño calor invadía a Serena, haciendo que soltara un fuerte grito, para después perder el conocimiento…

Regresando a Kinmoku…

Star Figther como de costumbre, se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la pequeña corriente de agua, mirando las estrellas en el firmamento, uniendo un grupo de estas, con una línea imaginaria, dibujó el rostro de la Princesa de la Tierra.

- Seiya, vaya que eres tenaz - sonrió irónicamente, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, internándose en el Castillo, desde hacia un buen rato que no veía a sus hermanas, al parecer nadie cenaría, ya que la Princesa estaba en su habitación, reposando y no pensaba salir de ahí.

Entró a su habitación y sin mas se dejo caer en la cama, pensaba en todo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente, demasiado trabajo. Se acomodó sobre las sabanas, cerrando los ojos, no pensaba dormir, pero necesitaba un ligero descanso para reponer fuerzas, sin sentirlo, se quedo dormida.

De pronto un rayo luminoso invadió el Castillo, un punzante dolor atravesó su corazón, haciéndola soltar un grito estruendoso; grito que alerto a todas, haciendo que varios de los ocupantes del Castillo se presentaran a su habitación…

En la Tierra…

Varias personas viajaban en un auto a toda velocidad, en el asiento de enfrente una chica vestida masculinamente, maniobraba en el transito de la ciudad, a su lado una mujer de cabellos azules, con una niña en sus piernas, mientras en el asiento posterior venían tres chicas; una peliazul y dos rubias, una de ellas inconsciente, aunque gimiendo de dolor en algunas ocasiones. Todas mostraban una expresión de preocupación y duda.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? – seguía interrogando la Sailor del agua.

- No lo sabemos, es lo que intentamos averiguar – respondió Michiru serenamente.

- Hoy por la mañana… – murmuro Haruka, disponiéndose a explicarles lo ocurrido con

Hotaru, con un tono preocupado – ahora no sabemos quien es "él"… ni que demonios le pasa a la Princesa

- ¿A dónde vamos? - cuestionó la diosa del amor, preocupada por su amiga – ¿al hospital?

- No creo que esto lo arreglen en un hospital, algo malo esta pasando y tenemos que averiguar que es… - aseveró Tenor.

- ¿Dónde están Lita y Rei? – interrogó Neptune con prisa.

- Lita, debe estar en la escuela, igual que Rei - contestó rápidamente Amy.

- Bien, vamos por Lita que es más cerca, después vamos por Rei, necesitamos saber que pasa – propuso Haruka, acelerando un poco más mientras rebasaba varios autos y se dejaban oír los sonidos de los claxon.

- ¿Llamaremos a Plut? – ahora fue el turno de cuestionar de la Sailor de los océanos.

- No lo se - se detuvo de repente, ante la puerta de la escuela - entra tu Michi… ve con el Director y pide permiso para que Lita salga – manifestó con prisa la chica.

Rápidamente la dama, salio del vehículo y poco después regreso acompañada de la castaña. Al parecer ya estaba al corriente, porque al llegar no hizo preguntas, solo se colocó al lado de las chicas, cargando a una inconsciente Serena.

Después repitieron el mismo proceso con Rei, pero a diferencia de Lita, esta no pudo evitar hacer preguntas - ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene Serena? – se preocupó la pelinegra.

- No lo sabemos – fue la escueta respuesta de Hotaru.

- De pronto gritó como si algo le doliera y se desmayo, justo cuando Haruka y las demás llegaron – le explicó Venus, mientras miraba el gesto de dolor en el rostro de la Princesa.

- Esto no me gusta nada, vamos al Templo - siguiendo sus indicaciones, llegaron a su casa, colocando a Serena en un futón.

Todas se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa del té. Las outers las pusieron al corriente de los acontecimientos de la mañana, despertando la curiosidad de todas - ¿Él?, ¿quién es "Él"? – replicó interrogante Rei.

- No lo sabemos… ese es el problema – respondió desesperada Tenou, paseándose por el lugar con fiereza.

- ¿Será Darien? Él es el príncipe de la Tierra – arguyó Mina.

- ¿Pero Darien esta vivo, no? – cuestionó Michiru desconcertada.

- Claro que si, pero él esta en Estados Unidos – manifestó Rei, interviniendo en la conversación.

- ¿Otra vez? – interrogó Haruka, denotando en su mirada molestia.

- Si, se fue hace unos días – contestó Lita con voz suave, ya que aun recordaba el sentimiento que tuvo al despedirse.

- Pero aun así esta vivo ¿o no? – cuestiono con duda la pequeña Sailor Saturn.

Todas guardaron silencio, Amy se levantó y salio del cuarto, regresando con el celular de Serena – averigüémoslo, ella debe tener el numero – busco entre la agenda y encontró lo que buscaba.

Se lo dictó a Rei, esta marcó, pero como su ingles no era muy bueno, pasaron la bocina a Michiru, esta habló durante unos minutos, después colgó, mirando a todos - Darien no esta ahí, al parecer esta en una conferencia y esta bien, no ha estado enfermo ni ha reportado daño alguno.

- Entonces ¿qué demonios pasa? – se sulfuró Uranus, levantándose y empezando a caminar por la habitación.

Un grito interrumpió los pasos de la chica, todas entraron en la habitación donde Serena dormía. La chica se agitaba fuertemente, su respiración era acelerada y su cuerpo sudaba copiosamente.

Amy se acercó y tocó su frente, intentando calmarla, de pronto la voz de la pequeña niña algo enronquecida las sorprendió - "Él" no esta aquí… la Tierra y la Princesa peligran… deben encontrarlo… y traerlo de regreso, solo así las cosas volverán a ser como antes… - la voz se hacia cada vez más tenue.

- ¿Quién es "él"? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué la Princesa peligra? – interrogó preocupada Haruka, tomando de los hombros a la niña y sacudiéndola.

- "El Príncipe"… - susurró quedamente en respuesta, antes de dejar caer su cabeza, como una muñeca sin cuerda.

Todas se miraron entre si, la agitada Serena seguía sufriendo recostada, mientras todas pensaban en que hacer, la primera en hablar fue la Sailor del agua - hay que investigar a que se refería con eso - dejó suavemente a Serena en el futón y miro a las demás – Lita, Mina, busquen a Artemis y a Luna, talvez ellos sepan que pasa

- Nosotras buscaremos a Setsuna, ella debe saber algo – aportó Tenou.

- Yo preparare algo para tranquilizar a Serena. – comentó la Sailor del fuego.

- Yo investigare que pasa con Darien y tratare de hablar con él - completo Sailor Mercury, todas asintieron y se dividieron en busca de respuestas.

En Kinmoku…

Sailor Star Healer miraba fijamente a su hermana menor, tendida sobre la cama, con la Princesa Kakyuu a un lado, mientras que su otra hermana Star Maker, intentaba tranquilizar los agonizantes gritos de la morena.

- Vamos Figther, ¿qué ocurre? – cuestionó la Sailor intentando que la mirara, pero el dolor solo la hacia mover furiosamente.

- Star Maker ¿qué pasa? – interrogó la Princesa, preocupada por la Sailor más valerosa.

- No lo se, Healer… Healer - repitió, al no recibir respuesta de la Sailor de la salud, que miraba fijamente el cuerpo tendido.

- Star Healer – murmuró la princesa, se levantó y caminó hacia ella, al tocarle un hombro, la chica pareció salir del estupor que la mantenía.

- ¿Qué? Yo… ¿qué pasa? – interrogó nerviosa.

- ¿Estas bien? – repitió Kakyuu.

- Yo… si claro - caminó hasta la cama y miro interrogantemente a Maker.

- Intenta usar tu poder de curación, para ver si reacciona – ordenó la Sailor, esperando que el poder de su hermana hiciera despertar a Figther.

- Si... yo, en seguida - apoyó una mano en la frente de la morena y gritó – ¡Poder estelar de Healer!

De pronto una extraña fuerza las hizo caer de la cama, el cuerpo tendido de la chica, se levantó, mostrando un rostro frió y pétreo - debes ocupar el puesto que te ha sido delegado… - instantáneamente cambio a uno más tranquilo y familiar - yo soy una scout de Kinmuku… a mi no me… - un grito ensordecedor interrumpió sus palabras. – ¡¡Bombón!!

Después volvió a caer en la cama, inconsciente, dejando a las tres mujeres preocupadas y sin entender las palabras que habían salido de esa chica.

- ¿A qué se refería? – interrogó Maker, mirando a la pelirroja.

- No lo se... pero la voz era de... – arguyó la Sailor de ojos esmeralda, dejando la frase inconclusa.

- Seiya – completó la Princesa, mientras sus bellos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Pero había otra… la segunda era de Figther… pero la primera – aseguró la chica de cabellos castaños, sin entender que ocurría

- Nunca había oído a Figther hablar en ese tono – manifestó Kakyuu, intentando recordar donde había escuchado esa voz.

- Esa no era Figther – repuso sabia Sailor Maker.

- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? – gritó Healer furiosa, por la impotencia de no poder ayudar.

- Tal vez la Princesa de la Tierra, nos pueda decir que pasa - manifestó la soberana con calma, aun preocupada por la Sailor.

- Pero… - intentó alegar la chica.

- ¿La Princesa de la Tierra? ¿Y cómo vamos a poder llegar hasta allá hoy? Nos tomaría semanas llegar la Tierra, solo para preguntarle ¿qué demonios pasa con Figther? – asevero la chica de cabellos plateados, todavía enojada, además de que no quería revivir los recuerdos del planeta azul.

- Intentaremos algo, Star Maker, ven conmigo… Healer, quédate con ella, cualquier cosa nos avisas - la Princesa salio acompañada de la más alta de las Sailor, dejando a cargo a la pequeña.

- ¿Qué te pasa Figther? – cuestionó mirando como la chica se agitaba.

En el Inframundo…

Marassa Jumeaux una de las principales pilares del inframundo, miraba felizmente la bola de energía que se encontraba almacenada en un punto de la habitación, era bastante grande y negra, era la energía de vida de un buen numero de personas, obtenido en una buena "cosecha"

- Es una buena cantidad de energía, será suficiente para empezar a hacer que los volcanes de Asia hagan erupción - comentó el Barón Cimitiere, con acento francés.

- Todavía no, es poca la energía, tendré que ir a "cosechar" un poco más – pronunció Marassa, con una carcajada estruendosa salió, en busca de más presas.

Sin prisa se encamino a la zona Norte de Tokio, sin pensar que se toparía con…

En la Ciudad…

Una castaña y una rubia corrían velozmente esquivando a las personas a su paso, buscaban a los guardianes y consejeros de la Princesa intentando encontrar respuestas.

Llegaron a casa de Mina, donde esperaban estuvieran ambos, pero no había señales de ellos, así que con frustración, se encaminaron a casa de Serena, para su sorpresa tampoco estaban ahí.

- ¿Dónde se mete Artemis cuando lo necesito? – indagó Venus frustrada.

- No lo se… talvez estén en el parque, vamos - volvieron a emprender la marcha, deteniéndose de improvisto y cayendo al suelo, cuando los gatos que buscaban les brincaron al paso, igual de apresurados que ellas.

- ¡Artemis! - se levantó y tomó al gato del cuello, sacudiéndolo fuertemente mientras la cabeza de este se movía de un lado a otro - nunca me hagas esto… ¿dónde has estado? los hemos estado buscando ¿dónde se metieron? ¿Saben lo que ha pasado? no es posible que no se pueda confiar en ustedes, deberían de estar para cuando una los necesite – farfullaba la chica sin respirar.

- Mina tranquila – manifestó la castaña, acercándose a la rubia y deteniéndola, antes de que al pobre gato se le salieron a los ojos por la falta de oxigeno.

- Yo… lo siento - se disculpó al dejar caer al gato de sus manos cuando este ya estaba azul.

- Chicas hay problemas – replicó Luna, siendo interrumpida por Lita.

- Y que lo digas… tenemos… - intentó explicar, pero la gata la acallo.

- No hay tiempo para tonterías, la Tierra esta siendo atacada… no sabemos las causas, solo sabemos que es el Inframundo de la Tierra, de ellos no tenemos muchas nociones, hace siglos que no se manifestaban – explicó la gata, mirando como Artemis se ponía de pie.

- Pero Luna… - comentó nuevamente la castaña.

- Debemos de encontrar a las otras y explicarles, la Tierra esta en peligro – aseguró Luna sin prestar atención a las demás.

- Luna es que… - volvió a intentar explicar la chica.

- No hay tiempo Lita, vamos… - estaba dispuesta a emprender la marcha, cuando una ya harta Lita, la tomó de la parte trasera del cuello, levantándola sin reparo.

- Ahora escúchame Luna, sabemos que la Tierra esta en peligro, tenemos que buscar y traer de regreso a "Él"… el problema es que no sábenos quien es "él". Serena esta inconsciente y sufre mucho, nosotras venimos a buscarlos, Rei se quedó con Serena, Amy esta tratando de encontrar a Darien, Haruka Michiru y Hotaru fueron a hablar con Setsuna para averiguar que sabe de esto - se detuvo, por la falta de aire a sus pulmones, iba a continuar cuando Luna salto de su mano, al lado de Artemis.

- Vamos Artemis, Serena esta en peligro - todos corrieron al Templo, pero pocas calles antes de llegar un grito de dolor las hizo detenerse, justo cuando pasaban por un parque solitario.

Lita se puso en guardia inmediatamente - vamos - el grupo corrió al lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Al llegar notaron un buen número de cuerpos tirados con una extraña mujer cerca de ellos y un vapor extraño saliendo de los cuerpos, acumulándose en una bola junto a la mujer.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – sin pensarlo, saco su pluma transformadora, al igual que su amiga, regresaron a la penumbra tras un árbol y se transformaron.

- ¡¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter... transformación!!

- ¡¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus... transformación!!

Ambas chicas se transformaron y de un salto, Lita hizo su aparición, seguida de Mina.

- No permitiremos que te aproveches de esta pobre gente - manifestó en un grito, parándose frente a la extraña mujer.

- Cierto, nosotras nos encargaremos de evitar tu malvado plan – completó Venus.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – interrogó Marassa, furiosa por la interrupción.

- Somos las Sailor que cuidamos este planeta… ¡Sailor Júpiter!

- ¡Sailor Venus! y nos encargaremos de ti – aseguró la rubia, con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro.

- ¡¡Ahora verán!! - amenazó la loa, extendiendo su mano, con la palma hacia delante – Vudu… mach… entere… - sopló y aparecieron dos pequeñas muñecas de paja - hiciniesta - las arrojó al suelo y empezaron a crecer, hasta tomar una altura de cerca de los dos metros.

Las chicas miraban abrumadas aquella demostración de magia, pero no podían perder tiempo, tenían que regresar donde Serena y averiguar que era lo que ocurría.

- Te enseñare… ¡¡Sailor Júpiter… ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!! – su ataque de desplegó fuertemente, destrozando a una de las muñecas y logrando hacerle uno o dos arañazos a Marassa Jumeaux.

- ¡¡Maldita, eres una estúpida…!! ¡¡Esclava, mátalas!! – ordenó a la muñeca, que se movió ágilmente, golpeando en la cara a Lita, lanzándola contra un árbol.

- ¡Sailor Júpiter! ¿Estas bien? - ante el asentimiento de su amiga, Venus atacó fuertemente - ¡¡Sailor Venus... beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!! – un ataque masivo contra la muñeca relampagueo, la deshizo inmediatamente.

La Loa aprovechó la oportunidad y desapareció, olvidándose por completo de la energía que ya había logrado reunir, esta desintegro al instante, regresando al cuerpo de las personas aun tiradas. Venus se acerco a Júpiter.

- ¿Júpiter? – interrogo, intentando ver alguna herida.

- Estoy bien ¿quién era esa? - ambas voltearon al oír la voz de Luna.

- ¡Vamos chicas! tenemos que hablar con las otras - sin preguntas las chicas tomaron en sus brazos a los gatos y corrieron al Templo.

En otro punto de la ciudad…

Las outers intentaban contactar a Setsuna.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos? – interrogó la Sailor de cabellos arena.

- No lo se, siempre es Plut la que nos encuentra – respondió Michiru, buscando una manera de localizar a la mencionada.

- Yo… tal vez pueda traerla – arguyó tímidamente Hotaru.

- ¿Tú? ¿Cómo? – cuestionó extrañada Haruka, clavando su mirada en la pequeña niña.

- Yo… - sacó de debajo de sus ropas un medallón - me lo dio Plus, tal vez nos pueda hacer contactarla – dedujo Saturn.

- Intentémoslo, vamos Hotaru – la animó Michiru, con la esperanza de traer a la ultima Sailor.

- Bien - concentró todo su energía en el medallón, hablando mentalmente "_Plut… Plut… ¿me escuchas? ¿Puedes ayudarnos? ¿Decirnos qué pasa?" _Una luz iluminó el lugar y de en esta, apareció la alta figura de la Sailor del tiempo.

- Aquí estoy – fue su escueto comentario.

- Por fin… Plut, ¿dinos qué ocurre? – pidió Uranus algo desesperada.

- Ni yo misma lo se, el futuro ha cambiado, no puedo ver por el espejo del tiempo a la pequeña dama, mucho menos el futuro de la Tierra – respondió, negando con la cabeza, mientras su melena negra se movía.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué demonios pasa? – barbotó Tenou, sin comprender, dando furiosos pasos.

- Hace un tiempo una extraña luz salió del departamento del Príncipe, después de eso la puerta del tiempo se cerró y no he sabido nada del futuro – explicó Setsuna, haciendo que el caminar de Haruka se detuviera.

- ¿Entonces? El Príncipe esta… - se detuvo la chica de cabellos arena, sin saber del todo como expresar lo que pensaba.

- Hay que hablar con la Princesa – replicó la peliverde, avanzando una par de pasos.

- Esta enferma… creo… bueno – tartamudeo Saturno compungida, mirando a Michiru en busca de apoyo.

- ¿Enferma? – cuestionó extrañada la Sailor, ya que ella no sabia anda de eso.

- Bueno, enferma no… más bien no sabemos que le pasa, de pronto cayo en una especia de dolor. Esta desmayada e inconsciente en el templo de Sailor Mars – explicó Kaoiu.

- Esto es muy raro, vámonos – sin mas comentarios, el grupo de outers salio de ahí, todas preocupadas por el futuro de la tierra y pensando en la desaparición del Futuro…

En Kinmoku…

La Princesa Kakyuu intentaba entablar contacto astral con la Princesa de la Tierra, pero era necesaria una buena cantidad de energía, que la Princesa todavía no era capaz de activar, aunque ya había hecho varios intentos.

- Por favor Princesa, deténgase. Solo se agota y no es posible que usted se recobre con intentos vanos – manifestó Maker, tomándola por los hombros.

- Pero debemos de hacer algo – profirió desesperada la monarca.

- Lo se, intentemos ayudar primero a Star Figther y cuando recobre fuerzas lo intentaremos de nuevo, no tiene caso que usted también desfallezca – opinó la Scout, instándola a regresar a el interior del Castillo

- ¡Pero Star Maker! – protestó la Princesa con tristeza.

- Hágame caso Princesa, no podemos hablar con la Princesa de la Tierra por el momento; esperemos a que sus fuerzas se recobren y lo intentaremos de nuevo, por lo pronto Healer y yo intentaremos ayudar a Figther – arguyó la chica, avanzando.

Ante las palabras serias de la Sailor, la Princesa acepto desistir y regresaron al lado de la Sailor de la pelea, la cual todavía reposaba en su cama, con Healer vigilándola.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Pudieron hablar con ella? – su cara se entristeció al ver el gesto negativo de la Princesa.

- Lo intentaremos después, cuando la Princesa recobre fuerzas, esta muy débil y la energía que se requiere para este proceso es demasiada – indicó Maker, sentándose al lado de la pelinegra.

- ¿Entonces qué haremos? – se levantó del alfeizar de la ventana, hasta tomar las solapas de Sailor Maker – ¿la dejaremos así?

- Por el momento no podemos hacer nada, buscare otros métodos para averiguar que es lo que pasa con ella – aseveró, tomando las muñecas de la peliblanca y retirándolas de sus solapas con firmeza.

- ¡Pero Maker…! – rezongó la pequeña.

- Tranquilízate Star Healer. Star Figther es muy fuerte, esto no la vencerá - la pelirroja, trato de calmar la preocupación de sus guardianas, pero ni ella misma sabia que le pasaba a la Sailor de la pelea.

Star Healer miro nuevamente la cama donde su hermana yacía y sin mas palabras salio de ahí, encerrándose en su habitación.

- ¿Star Healer? – interrogó inquieta Fireball.

- Déjela sola, necesita pensar – pidió Maker, en tanto la mirada de preocupación no dejaba su semblante – intentare averiguar que le pasa, se la encargo - también salio de ahí, dejando a la Princesa cuidando de la menor de las Sailor.

- Figther, ¿qué te ocurre? – interrogó sentándose en la orilla de la cama, mientras la chica de cabellos azabache seguía "dormida".

En el Templo…

Las Outers habían llegado hacia escasos minutos, intentaban explicar las cosas, cuando hicieron su aparición la castaña y la rubia, acompañadas de los gatos.

- ¡No van a creer lo que paso! – gritó Mina, asustando a todas las presentes.

- ¡Mina cállate! - exigió Mars, al oír la sonora voz de su amiga.

- Pero… – volvió a gritar.

- Tranquila Mina - colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración – yo les explico, estas muy alterada - mirando a las demás le dijo – acabamos de tener una pelea contra un ser maligno.

- ¡¡Qué?? – gritaron en coro, para después ser vistas con burla por Mina.

- Cállense, están muy alteradas - se burlo la rubia, sonriendo orgullosa

- ¿Cómo, qué una pelea? ¿De qué hablas? – borbotó Haruka preocupada.

- Si, hace un momento, cuando recién encontramos a Luna y a Artemis, pasamos por una parque y había mucho cuerpos tirados, una rara mujer tenia una bola negra junta ella, supongo que ahí iba toda la energía de la gente, porque cuando la mujer huyo, la energía regreso a la gente y empezaron a despertar – explicó la castaña.

- Entonces esa rara enfermedad no es una enfermedad - asevero la peliazul, analítica.

- No, alguien esta robándole la energía a la gente del planeta – gritó Venus, como si ella hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo.

- Esto es grave, ¿Plut? – interrogo la Sailor de ropas masculinas.

- No se nada ¿qué ha pasado con El Príncipe? – cuestionó Setsuna.

- Nada, intente localizarlo, pero al parecer esta todo el día ocupado, casi no llega a la casa donde se hospeda, además de que según sus compañeros de casa, no parece haber sufrido daño alguno, todo con él ha estado normal – refirió Mizuno.

- Entonces ¿quién es "él"? ¿Y dónde se supone que esta? – prorrumpió Michi.

- No lo se… ¿Hotaru? - interrogó al ver a la chica dejar caer la cabeza como muñeca rota, para después levantarla con esa extraña mirada, la cual poso en los gatos.

- Luna… Artemis… el Príncipe no esta, el inframundo se hace fuerte sin su presencia… - la voz sonora se hizo mas débil pasando a otro tono - deben encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso

Todos miraron a Luna y a Artemis, que se miraban extrañados, ellos conocían esas voces… voces del pasado, unas voces de aquellos personajes de los que hacia mucho no sabían.

- ¿Fye? – murmuró sorprendida la gata.

- ¿Yue? – completó el gato, en el mismo estado que Luna.

En el Inframundo…

Varias voces se oían en el lugar, el líder miraba a todos con indiferencia, habían sido alertados acerca de las guerreras que aparecieron y atacaron a Marassa Jumeaux y la perdida de la energía que ya había recolectado.

- ¡Fueron las guerreras de la Tierra! – afirmó Marassa furiosa.

- Pero no se supone que el Príncipe no esta - se escucho la voz maléfica del Barón Cimitieré.

- Pero ya sabíamos que ellas estarían aquí protegiendo a la Tierra – manifestó Samedi.

- Entonces hay que atacarlas… tenemos que eliminarlas – propuso Brigitte

- No se preocupen, las eliminaremos la próxima vez – aseveró el Barón Krimmel.

- Es mejor estar preparados, de ahora en adelante los ataques serán… - explico el líder de los loas, la nueva estrategia.

Varios comentarios mas se dejaron oír en el lugar, un plan estaba en marcha…

En Kinmoku…

En su habitación, la chica de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes, se miraba fijamente en el espejo.

- No quiero volver a saber de la Tierra - exigió la chica, mirándose a los ojos – no pueden hacer que vuelva a ese lugar - una voz interior, la hizo callar, cuando se manifestó dentro de ella - "Si algo le pasa a mi hermano por tu culpa, yo mismo te matare ¿entiendes?" – le gritó una preocupada voz interna.

- Cállate, nada le pasara a Star Figther. Si tu hermano ya dejara de molestar, ella se hubiera dedicado a ser Star Figther - el chico interno volvió a interrumpirla – "ya lo se, pero así es Seiya… tenemos que hacer algo, mi hermano esta sufriendo" – la voz sonaba muy preocupada

- ¿Y qué es, lo qué quieres hacer? ¿Regresar a la Tierra? ¿Ser un traidor a la princesa? ¿Dejarla sola? ¿Qué clase de Scout eres? No mereces estar al servicio de la Princesa, entiende que nosotras solo le servimos a ella - esperó a que el chico respondiera, pero este simplemente guardo silencio - ¿lo ves?, tenemos que encontrar la manera de ayudar a Star Figther y hacer que Seiya cese en sus intentos de recordar la Tierra - nuevamente su corazón entristeció al venirle una clara imagen de la Sailor del amor a la mente - ¡¡Yaten!! No es posible que sigas tú también con esas estupideces, somos Scouts de Kinmoku, dedicadas a la princesa Kakyuu ¿entiendes? – un susurro se dejo oír en su interior – "Entiendo…"

Sin embargo una fuerte emoción invadió su corazón, el sentimiento de perdida se hacia mas fuerte dentro de ella, sin saber muy bien lo que hacia, buscó bajo su cama y sacó el aparato hecho pedazos, así como el disco aun intacto, con manos precisas, se dispuso a armar el aparato, con la esperanza de poder escuchar lo que sabría, serenaría a esa voz interior que se manifestaba dentro de ella.

En la habitación contigua…

Star Maker pasaba por algo parecido, pero ella se mantenía serena.

- ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Vamos Maker, piensa… ¿qué podría estar pasando en la Tierra para que Star Figther se ponga así? - la voz interior se hizo presente – "Pero había tres voces, Star Figther, Seiya y otra mas…" - la chica caviló acerca de eso y se contestó - Lo se, pero ¿cómo explicar eso? que hubiera dos esencias dentro de la misma persona como en nuestro caso es comprensible, ¿pero tres? Y si ese fuera el caso, hay que encontrar la manera de hablar con la tercera. Averiguar que es lo que pasa, ¿por qué habla de la Tierra y de la Princesa?

Al igual que a Healer, la imagen vivida de la Sailor del Agua, se manifestó por unos segundos en la mente de la chica - vamos Tai, deja de pensar en eso; no podemos regresar, somos guerreras de Kinmoku y aquí es nuestro hogar, ¿lo sabes, no? – la masculina voz de Taiky se dejo oír en su cerebro – "Lo se, pero más vale que nada malo le pase a Seiya ¿entiendes?"

La chica solo asintió en silencio, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, trato de calmar la voz interior, leyéndole el poema que tanto le gustaba, pero ella solo pensaba en una manera de ayudar a Star Figther.

De regreso con ella, algo ocurría en su interior... algo que ni ella misma se explicaba.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – gritaba la chica, mirando hacia todos lados, encontrando solo oscuridad, atacó varias veces, intentando propagar la luz, pero no había resultados, a lo lejos se oyó una segunda voz.

- "No puedes hacer nada, tenemos que ir con la Princesa y ayudarla" - esta voz no era conocida, pero si infundía respeto.

- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Qué pasa con Bombón? – interrogó la voz de Seiya en algún lugar, perdido en la oscuridad.

La segunda voz se volvió a oír - "Has sido elegido para estar en la Tierra, no te puedes revelar a los designios"

Un nuevo dolor atravesó el pecho de la Sailor, al sentirse dividida. La Princesa fue la única testigo de esta acción y del leve quejido de dolor que escapó de los labios de la chica de cabellos azabache…

- Vamos Figther, no te rindas… no te dejes caer ¿qué pasa? – le dolía ver a su Sailor ahí, tirada y sin poder ayudarla - tengo que hacer algo, debe de haber algo que podamos hacer…

En la Tierra…

Todas se sorprendieron al ver que de pronto el cuerpo inerte de Serena, se levantaba con mirada de sabiduría, la mirada de la princesa Serenity.

- Chicas, hay problemas, el inframundo se esta activando; el Príncipe Endymión no esta en la Tierra - volvió a dejarse caer, perdiendo nuevamente el conocimiento.

Todas se sorprendieron ante esas palabras - ¿Cómo que el Príncipe de la Tierra no esta aquí? – interrogó Haruka consternada, siendo la primera en romper el silencio.

Todas se miraron entre si, tenían que planear algo y eso hicieron - Setsuna, ¿puedes ir con Haruka y Michiru a Estados Unidos?, necesitamos que traigas a Darien de regreso hoy mismo – manifestó Amy decidida.

- Claro, con la puerta del tiempo no tardaremos mucho – replicó la Sailor.

- Pero antes que nada, Luna, Artemis explíquenos quienes son Yue y Fye – ordenó Haruka, clavando sus pupilas oliváceas en los felinos.

Así los dos guardianes de la Princesa Serena, les contaron acerca de esos extraños personajes…

**· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

· · , · o ¿Qué creen que pase?

· · , · o ¿Quiénes son Fye y Yue?

· · , · o ¿Traerán a Darien de USA?

· · , · o ¿Yatén se resignará a ir ala Tierra?

· · , · o ¿Dónde esta "EL"?

· · , · o ¿Qué es lo que planea en Inframundo?

· · , · o ¿Lograrán despertar a Star Fighter?

**Estas y más preguntas serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo, si ustedes así lo quieren.**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Rechazando tu destino

**Disclaimer: Hemos osado atentar contra lo establecido, si, porque alguien como Seiya Kou merece el amor de Serena, un ser así no merece quedar a la deriva.**

Hi.

¿Cómo están?

Bueno nos presentaremos somos nuevamente, **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**, mejor conocidas en varios mundos y en otras páginas como **Nenasfashion**, **Girlsfashion**, **Nenas de Walpurgis**... **Riddle's ladies**...

Como sabrán algunas de ustedes, este fic fue originalmente escrito en script, pero ahora hemos decidido corregirlo, para que ustedes tengan una mejor percepción de las escenas, apenas estamos subiendo los capítulos corregidos, así que ténganos un poco de paciencia, ahora con la entrada a clases, intentaremos escribir en la medida de lo posible, ya ven que esta vida es caótica.

Bueno nos promocionaremos un poco, nos gustaría que si pueden entren a nuestros Forums y participen dejándonos un comentario en los topics y también en nuestra Comunidad, por cierto, hemos inaugurado e implementado el único Forum en español de** Candy-Candy **otra de nuestras series favoritas, así que sin son fans de ella, pásense por ahí y déjenos saber que les parece.

Por último si quieren comunicarse con nostras pueden sacar el correo de la página, pero de todas formas aquí les damos el correo, **nenas.fashion hotmail. Com.**

Ahora queremos agradecer a todos por el apoyo que nos han dado hasta ahora, a todos los que nos tienen en alerta, en favoritos y los que nos dejan sus comentarios anónimos, los que no están registrados y por supuesto los que no nos dejan review pero nos leen. Este fic sigue por ustedes y gracias a ustedes, sentimos la demora en la publicación y en la actualización. Mea culpa, ¡¡gomen!! !¡VALEN MIL!!

* * *

**-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--**

**REENCUENTRO DE ALMAS GEMELAS**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

_**Rechazando tú destino…**_

En Kinmoku…

Sailor Star Figther sufría tirada en una cama, mientras que a su lado, la Princesa y otras dos Sailor, la miraban con preocupación - necesitamos hacer algo, no podemos dejarla así - murmuró la pelirroja apunto del llanto.

- He intentado varias soluciones, pero nada parece funcionar - se apenó Maker, bajando la cabeza.

- Tal vez si yo... - intentó la peliplata, acercándose a la cama.

- Lo pensé Healer, pero con tu poder, no podrías hacer nada; esta fuerza que la posee es demasiado fuerte - explicó la castaña desanimada.

- ¿Entonces qué haremos? - cuestionó desesperada la pequeña Sailor, con un nudo en la garganta.

- Lo único que nos queda por hacer, intentar hablar con la Princesa de la Luna - respondió Fireball con firmeza.

- Pero… - intentó protestar Healer, pero la mirada de la soberana la hizo callar.

- No hay más que hacer, algo esta pasando allá que afecta a Figther - espetó la Princesa, con voz cortante.

- Como desee - expresó, agachando la cabeza.

- Vamos Maker, Healer, quédate con ella, cualquier cambio avísanos - volvieron a salir, dejándola sola con la enferma.

- Maldito seas Seiya - murmuró quedamente, no le gustaba la idea de regresar a ese planeta, solo porque el niño berrinchudo no se podía olvidar de la Princesa y tenia que molestar a Star Figther - "_No seas idiota…_" se oyó una voz interior "_Seiya jamás dañaría a Star Figther, además no es solo él, el que esta dentro de ese cuerpo, recuerda que hay tres voces_" - arguyó el chico interior - ya lo se, pero si no fuera por los de la Tierra, esto no estaría pasando, ¿por qué tienen que meter a Star Figther en sus problemas? - interrogó con furia - "_No lo se, solo se que Seiya esta ahí y esta sufriendo_"

En la Tierra…

Luna y Artemis revelaban lo que sabían acerca de esas dos extrañas voces.

- Uno de ellos es _Yue_ - murmuró la gata.

- Él otro es _Fye_, ambos son guardianes del Príncipe Endymión - expusó Artemis, mirando a las chicas.

- ¿Y cómo es, qué nunca han aparecido? - cuestionó desconfiada Uranus.

- Si, es muy raro que aparezcan ahora, ¿no? - acertó Mina, mirando como el gato blanco miraba a Luna.

- Si, pero supongo que se debe a la falta que dijo Serena, el Príncipe no esta en la Tierra, así que ellos, los guardianes de él, no están en reposo, como antes - respondió dubitativa.

- Así es, son como nosotros, guardianes y protectores de la Princesa, solo que ellos solo aparecen cuando el Príncipe esta en problemas - expuso Artemis.

- Pero si ellos están aquí, es porque algo grave esta pasando - aseveró Luna inquietada

- Entonces vámonos - exclamó la chica de cabellos arena, apresurándose hacia la puerta en compañía de las otras dos outers.

- Traeremos al Príncipe, ustedes cuiden de la Princesa - pidió Setsuna, todas asintieron, mirándolas salir, para después mirarse entre ellas.

- A trabajar, necesitamos informarnos acerca del inframundo que mencionaron los guardianes ¿Luna, Artemis?

- No sabemos mucho de ellos, solo algunos rumores que llegaban a la Luna por la gente - replicó la guardiana.

- Ellos, están controlados en la parte oscura de la Tierra, parecido a lo que era Black Moon - manifestó el felino.

- ¿Y por qué no atacaron antes? - indagó Rei.

- Supongo que es por lo que ya dijeron, la presencia del Príncipe Endymión en la Tierra los mantenía controlados, pero ahora que algo ha pasado, estas fuerzas se han liberado - acotó la castaña.

- En efecto, si recuerdo bien, hay un jefe y varios comandantes - prorrumpió la minina.

- ¿Cómo en el Megaverso? - farfullo curiosa Mizuno.

- Así es - asevero el gato - pero en el Megaverso, fueron los propios generales de el Príncipe Endymión los traidores, aquí no sabemos cuantos ni como son.

- Sabemos que hay mujeres, o por lo menos una - dijo Lita - la que nos ataco hace un rato.

- Pero desconocemos más detalles, no podemos atacar hasta no tener un plan trazado y saber que ocurre aquí - exhibió Luna.

- Por lo pronto, la prioridad es Serena - expreso la sacerdotisa, mirando a la chica tendida en el futón.

En el Inframundo…

El plan se había fraguado, todos tenían una misión, así que se dividieron, el Barón Samedi caminó en silencio, tenían que conseguir energía

- Vamos Brigitte es hora de actuar - se desvanecieron en la niebla, con la esperanza de poder recolectar energía, antes de que las guardianas de la Princesa de la Luna los descubrieran.

En tanto el Barón de La Croix y Marassa Jameaux, otros de los loas del inframundo, abandonaban en lugar, tenían que realizar un ataque.

En el lugar donde no existía el tiempo…

Tres de las Sailor Scout externas, caminaban con paso presuroso.

- ¿Qué crees qué este pasando Plut? - interrogó Tenou con ansiedad.

- No lo se, les contare algo, pero espero que no se lo que temo. Hace algunos días una luz salió del departamento del Príncipe, después de eso, el espejo que muestra el futuro se volvió imposible de mirar.

- Eso ¿qué quiere decir? - preguntó Michiru, inquieta.

- ¿No hay futuro? ¿Y la Pequeña Dama Rinny? - indagó alarmada.

- No lo se, espero que las respuestas aparezcan cuando el Príncipe este de regreso en Japón - abrió una puerta y su báculo brillo fuertemente - vamos

El trío de mujeres, despareció por la puerta, con la duda en sus rostros…

En Estados Unidos…

Era de madrugada, hacia unos cuantos minutos que Darien Chiba había llegado a la casa, donde varios estudiantes se hospedaban, al abrir la puerta, varias notas que fueron deslizadas por debajo de esta, fueron pisadas, el sonido llamo la atención del hombre, así que activo el interruptor de la luz, llenando el lugar con la flagrante luz proveniente de la lámpara en el techo, noto que había varios papeles en el suelo.

Los levanto leyéndolos uno a uno… "_Amy te llamo de Japón, que te comuniques urgente", "Te llamo Haruka, para saber como estabas" "Michiru Kaio llamo para saber de ti, que la llames"_ entre otros tanto, todos escritos con distintas caligrafías, en señal de que habían sido escritos por distintas personas.

- ¿Michiru? ¿Amy?, pero ninguno de Serena, ¿qué pasará? - salió rumbo al teléfono publico que había en el corredor, levantó el auricular, cuando este le dio tono de marcar, empezó a digitar una serie interminable de números, mirando el parpadear de luces en el teléfono, cuando de pronto estas se quedaron estáticas, intento conseguir tono nuevamente colgando y descolgando el teléfono, pero la línea estaba muerta, rápidamente miró el reloj que pendía de una pared, pero no se oía el sonido de funcionamiento, este estaba detenido con las manecillas estáticas. - ¿qué pasa?

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, al escucharlo, giró en redondo, notando la presencia de tres altas figuras, bastante conocidas.

- ¿Tenou, Michiru, Setsuna? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacen aquí? - interrogó con sorpresa.

- Príncipe, algo pasa en Japón - se apresuró a responder Kaoiu

- ¿Esta bien? - interrogó desconfiada la chica de Uranus, ya que tena una sensación extraña.

- Si, perfectamente ¿qué pasa? - repitió el moreno ansioso.

- No lo sabemos, la Princesa esta en cama, algo le pasa y necesitamos su presencia en Japón - declaró Setsuna.

- Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿qué pasa con Serena? - volvió a indagar, dando un paso al frente.

- Ya le dijimos que no lo sabemos, por eso hemos venido - manifestó alerta Haruka, mirándolo con sus pupilas analíticas.

- Pero… yo no… - se detuvo, estuvo a punto de decir que no quería ir, pero calló, notando esas miradas - ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué me miran así?

- Es mejor que nos vayamos - las tres dieron media vuelta, seguidas lentamente por el moreno.

Atravesaron la puerta y desaparecieron de ahí, en cuanto se hubieron ido, el reloj de la pared volvió a su funcionamiento.

En Kinmoku…

Parada en el centro de una especie de balcón, en la parte alta del castillo, la Princesa intentaba acumular toda su energía, para poder llegar a la Tierra y averiguar que pasaba con su Sailor mas valerosa, a unos cuantos pasos de ahí, otra Sailor de cabellos color chocolate, vigilaba a su Princesa, sin dejar de pensar en los esfuerzos que hacia para poder ayudar a Sailor Star Figther.

- Esto no esta funcionando, ¿qué haremos? - habló para si misma, comenzando un dialogo interno, recibiendo respuesta del chico que vivía dentro de ella - "_tenemos que lograr hablar con la Princesa de la Luna, es la única manera de averiguar que pasa con Star Figther y con Seiya"_ - Lo se - respondió, la chica con preocupación, ¿crees qué tengamos que regresar a la Tierra? - inesperadamente un sentimiento de nostalgia se apodero de su corazón - Vamos Tai, no te ilusiones, esperemos que podamos mejorar la condición de Star Figther sin tener que regresar a ese planeta, además a Star Healer no le agradara nada eso - arguyó interiormente - "_Lo se, pero a Yaten le importa mucho Seiya, aunque no lo admita, además si es por el bien de Seiya haremos lo que sea"_

No hubo más palabras, simplemente miraban con ojos apreciativos la figura en el centro del lugar, rogando porque pudiera averiguar que pasaba en la Tierra.

En un lugar en el interior de la chica en cama…

Una voz profunda se dejaba oír… "Eres el elegido, solo tu puedes ocupar este lugar… con la Princesa..", mientras tanto otra voz femenina respondía… "No se quien seas, pero yo soy una Sailor de Kinmoku y no abandonare mi planeta por capricho de nadie…" y una tercera voz, se oía más débil "Princesa… Bombon… yo… no puedo… pero… quisiera estar contigo"

La batalla entre las voluntades se libraba interiormente, arrancando ligeros gemidos del cuerpo de la chica, preocupando aun más a la chica de ojos verdes que velaba su enfermedad.

- Más te vale salir de ahí Seiya, ¡¡deja a Fighter en paz!! - gritó enfurecida al ver el cuerpo de la chica gemir de dolor - "_Cállate, no digas idioteces… en vez de reclamar a Seiya piensa en la manera de ayudar, comunícate con la Tierra y averigua que demonios pasa y así podremos ayudar a Seiya"_ - gritó una voz masculina - ¿Y cómo demonios, quieres qué haga eso?, si la Princesa esta intentando todo lo que puede, yo no puedo hacer más que vigilarla, además no finjas, tu lo que quieres es que vayamos a la Tierra y poder ver a Sailor Venus - ante ese comentario, Yaten no expreso nada, pero sin quererlo una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro de la chica - ¿lo vez? eres un traidor - esperaba recibir respuesta pero solo un profundo dolor invadió su corazón.

Ni el chico ni la Sailor pronunciaron más palabras, solo miraban a la chica tendida en la cama con preocupación.

En el Templo…

Lita caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente por saber algo de las outers, mientras que Rei vigilaba a Serena, la cual continuaba tendida en el futón, Amy por su parte, miraba la televisión, en especial, los noticieros, buscando nuevas pistas a cerca de los ataques de las fuerzas malignas. Hotaru, recostada al lado de Serena, miraba el techo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, intentando evocar las palabras que salían de su boca sin querer, en tanto Mina, parada en la ventana solo miraba el cielo con nostalgia, de pronto…

- ¡Ya llegaron! - exclamó la gata negra con alegría, al notar que el televisor se había quedado estático, al igual que el reloj de la pared.

Todas se reunieron en la puerta, en espera de que hicieran su aparición las outers, con el Príncipe Endymión.

La puerta del Templo se abrió, dejando ver las figuras de Setsuna, tras ella Michiru, después Haruka, y al final con paso lento, apareció el Príncipe de la Tierra.

- Darien, que bueno que llegaste - expresó con alegría Amy.

- Si - concordó Rei, sonriéndole.

- ¿Dónde esta Serena? - interrogó seco Darien.

Todas se miraron entre si y se hicieron a un lado para que pasara hacia donde el cuerpo de Serena seguía tendido.

- Serena - se acercó a ella, tomándola en brazos - Serena… ¿qué pasa?, despierta - murmuró con voz suave, con la esperanza de que rubia despertara al oír su voz.

Misma esperanza que todas tenían, pero fue en vano, los ojos de la Sailor permanecieron cerrados, solo un ligero gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Serena? - cuestionó desconcertado, miró a las demás Sailor, que bajaron la mirada ante la pregunta del moreno.

La única que se atrevió a hablar fue Luna - hace unas horas, cuando Serena iba hacia la escuela, soltó un grito de dolor y se desmayó, todas nos reunimos para averiguar que pasaba, ¿has oído hablar de los raros acontecimientos que han pasado en la Tierra?, son por el Inframundo, el lado oscuro de la Tierra, esto lo supimos porque sus guardianes… Yue y Fye, nos hablaron a través de la percepción extrasensorial que tiene Hotaru, nos dijeron que algo pasaba contigo y que la Tierra estaba en peligro.

- Nos dijeron que el Príncipe no estaba en la Tierra y que la Princesa corría peligro - agregó mortificada la guerrera del planeta Urano.

- Pero, ¿cómo qué no esta en la Tierra? - inquirió el pelinegro asombrado, colocó a la rubia de nuevo en el futón, se puso de pie y cerró los ojos, concentrándose para transformarse en el Príncipe Endymión, pero nada ocurrió - ¿qué demonios…? - espetó asombrado de que nada sucediera. Para después ser estrellado contra la pared.

- ¿Dónde esta, el Príncipe de la Tierra? - exclamó Urano, tomándolo por el cuello, apretando ligeramente.

- ¡Haruka! ¿Qué haces? - indagó Michiru, sorprendida por los actos de la chica.

- Este no es el Príncipe - replicó sin apartar la mano de su lugar - ¿quién eres?, ¿dónde esta el Príncipe de la Tierra?, ¡responde! - dijo, apretando un poco más.

- Yo… soy… el Príncipe Endymión… - barbotó Chiba entrecortadamente, ya que el oxigeno que pasaba a través de su obstruida garganta era muy poco.

- ¡¡Mentira!!, si fueras el Príncipe, habrías podido transformarte ¿quién eres? - repitió la Sailor apretando un poco más su mano.

- ¡¡Haruka, detente!! - apremió Michiru, tomando el brazo de la chica.

- Es Darien Chiba, solo eso - exclamó serenamente la más grande las Sailors, sorprendiendo a las demás.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - cuestionó Uranus, sin soltar al hombre.

- ¿No lo sienten? - interrogó a las demás - no se siente el respeto que hay que tener ante la presencia del Príncipe, ¿cierto?, él es solo Darien Chiba, ya no es el Príncipe Endymión… suéltalo - manifestó, dejando mudas a todas.

- No entiendo - indicó la Sailor, soltándolo y retrocediendo dos pasos, mientras el moreno se frotaba el cuello, sin entender lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿a qué te refieres con que no soy Endymión? yo soy… - enfatizó Darien, siendo interrumpido por Setsuna.

- No, tu no eres el Príncipe Endymión - miró a las demás - ¿sienten algo?, ¿el sentimiento de respeto que sentían por él? - cuestiono con firmeza.

- No, yo no sentí nada desde que lo encontramos en Estados Unidos - confirmó Haruka, fijando su mirada asesina en el hombre.

- Yo… ¿chicas? - exclamo mirando a las otras Scouts.

- Nosotros sentimos algo raro, desde el día que se fue - murmuró Rei consternada.

- Cierto - recordó con tristeza - el día que se despidió, nosotras.

- Nos sentimos… no se… raras - admitió Mina, bajando el rostro.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? - volvió a cuestionar Chiba sin entender que decían las mujeres.

- Tu ya no eres el Príncipe Endymión - le recalcó Plut.

- Pero si él no es el Príncipe… ¿entonces…? - cuestionó la gata.

- ¿Dónde esta el Príncipe verdadero? - murmuró Artemis, concluyendo la frase de su pareja.

- No lo se, pero hay que encontrarlo o si no la Princesa… - dejó inconclusa la frase, todas sabían a que se refería.

- Tú debes haber hecho algo - exclamó Haruka dirigiéndose a Darien - ¿qué paso con el Príncipe de la Tierra? - cuestionó, volviendo a tomarlo de las solapas.

- No lo se - exclamó, zafándose de las manos de la chica, se volvió a concentrar - ¡¡tampoco me puedo transformar en Tuxedo Mask!!, ¿qué demonios pasa?? - interrogó con furia, pero de pronto la voz masculina saliendo de boca de Hotaru le respondió.

- "Tu rechazaste tu destino, el Príncipe te liberó" - comentó una voz enronquecida.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿De qué hablas? - barbotó el hombre ansioso de obtener respuestas.

- Es Yue, uno de los guardianes del Príncipe - anunció la felina.

- ¿Del Príncipe? Pero yo… - rebatió inexplicablemente.

- "Tu nunca nos habías visto, cuando fuiste el Príncipe no nos necesitabas ya que había paz" - manifestó otra voz.

- El es Fye, el otro guardián - comentó el gato blanco.

- ¿Otro? pero… - cada vez se sentía más confundido, sin saber que decir.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que el rechazo su destino? - interrogó con premura la chica de cabellos arena.

- "Si, el rechazo su destino. Nunca quiso ser el Príncipe Endymión" - exclamó Fye, seguido de Yue "Por eso el espíritu del Príncipe que vivía en él, se fue"

- ¿Se fue? yo… ¿por qué? - alegó embrollado.

- Muy fácil Darien, tú no querías ser el Príncipe, como lo dijeron ellos. Así que el Príncipe Endymión te libero - enfatizó Amy, interpretando las palabras de los guardianes.

- Así es, tu ahora eres un ser común, con una vida normal - señaló Michiru, clavnado sus bellas pupilas aguamarina en las obscuras del hombre.

- Pero, ¿y Serena? - cuestionó Rei consternada por el estado de su Princesa.

- Eso lo puede responder Chiba - manifestó con seriedad - hace unos días una Luz abandono tu departamento, después de eso el espejo del tiempo se volvió difuso y no se puede ver nada en el futuro.

- Pero yo… - suspiró mirando la acusación en varias de las miradas femeninas.

- "Eso no importa, lo importante es encontrar al Príncipe y traerlo de regreso" - comentó Yue - "las fuerzas del mal están volviéndose fuertes y necesitamos al Príncipe…" - completó Fye.

- ¿Pero dónde esta ahora?, dijeron que no esta en la Tierra entonces esta en el espacio ¿cómo buscaremos ahí? - debatió Mars, expresando la preocupación de todas.

- "No lo sabemos… pero cuídense… las fuerzas malignas…" - exclamó la voz quedamente hasta desaparecer - "Se están volviendo más fuertes" - después de eso la cabeza de la Sailor de la destrucción volvió a caer, dejando a todos en silencio.

- Necesitamos encontrar al Príncipe - susurró Setsuna cansada.

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste Chiba? - inquirió furiosa - ¿ahora qué haremos?

- Pero yo… - no sabia que decir.

- No es tiempo para reclamos, lo importante es cuidar del planeta y buscar al Príncipe - apremió Mizuno, deteniendo el posible ataque de Haruka sobre el antes principe de a Tierra.

- ¿Pero cómo lo encontraremos? - interrogó preocupada la sacerdotisa, mirando la cara acongojada de Darien, sintiendo pena por él.

- Sailor Plut, ¿tu puedes buscarlo en el tiempo? ¿Saber a dónde fue? - interrogó la Sailor de los océanos.

- No se si pueda, pero lo intentare - prometió la aludida, sin perder su expresión serena, aunque un brillo de preocupación apareció en sus pupilas.

- Pero antes - mencionó Haruka, señalando con la cabeza a Darien - hay que regresarlo a Estados Unidos.

- Pero yo… - intentó discutir, pero la mirada de todos sobre él lo hicieron callar, la culpa lo atormentaba.

- Vámonos - se levantó y con ella las demás, ninguna se despidió de Darien, este simplemente salio en compañía de la Sailor del Tiempo.

- Tenemos que pensar en algo mas, no podemos esperar a que aparezca el Príncipe, las fuerzas del mal pueden atacar en cualquier momento - opinó Amy, pensando en un plan de ataque.

- Lo sabemos, pero hasta que Setsuna nos diga donde buscar no podemos hacer nada mas que intentar mantener la paz en el planeta - respondió Lita.

- Lita tiene razón, hay que estar atentas a lo que pase y donde pueda haber un ataque - todas asintieron, de pronto Haruka se levantó y empezó a caminar furiosamente.

- Si ese estúpido de Chiba no hubiera hecho eso, no estaría pasando esto ahora - farfullo violentamente, golpeando su mano con la otra.

- Pero… no es solo culpa suya - intervino la peliazul, sorprendiéndolos a todos

- ¿Cómo dices Amy? - cuestionó sorprendida Michiru.

- No podemos negar que a habido ocasiones en las hubiéramos deseado que no ser Scouts - respondió suavemente, mirando a la rubia princesa. - incluso Serena.

- Pero no podemos negar lo que somos - murmuró con firmeza la corredora de autos.

- Amy tiene razón Haruka, Darien solo quería ser una persona común y corriente. El Príncipe Endymión dentro de él lo entendió, así que lo liberó de su carga - manifestó la violinista sabiamente, llevándose una mano al mentón.

- Pero ahora nos ha dejado sin Príncipe y las fuerzas del mal se han despertado - alegó Hotaru preocupada, temerosa de la expresión de furia de Haruka.

- Pero no creo que toda la culpa sea de Darien - dijo Mina, con lagrimas en los ojos - yo he deseado muchas veces ser una chica normal, alejarme de todo esto, pero recuerdo que… antes yo estaba sola, sin amigas, porque tenia que estar siempre ayudando como Sailor V - les sonrió a todas - pero luego llego Serena y todas ustedes. Ahora formo parte de un grupo, ya no soy solo yo contra el mundo y eso no lo cambiaria por nada.

- Cierto, a mi me pasaba lo mismo, pero ahora las tengo a ustedes - sonrió, mientras calidas lagrimas de deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- Pero ahora sin ella y sin el Príncipe no sabemos que hacer - rebatió Rei, rozando la frente de su Princesa con suavidad.

- Haremos lo que siempre hacemos, cumplir nuestra obligación como Scouts y proteger la tierra y a sus habitantes - recalcó la guerrera de Neptuno.

- Cierto - aseguró Haruka, mirándolas a todas con expresión de confianza.

- Yo creo que el joven Darien se siente culpable - agregó débilmente Hotaru.

- No te preocupes, estará bien - replicó dándole confianza Michiru.

- Pero ¿cómo? - preguntó la ojivioleta, calló al ser interrumpida abruptamente por un cegador brillo, proveniente de la Princesa Serena, la cual se levantó en ese momento...

Mientras tanto en el lugar fuera del tiempo…

Setsuna caminaba con paso firme, seguida muy de cerca por un hombre confundido y perdido…

- ¿Qué he hecho? yo... Sailor Plut, ¿yo cause esto? - interrogó sintiendo remordimientos dentro de su corazón.

- Como dijeron los guardianes, usted rechazo al Príncipe que yacía dentro, así que este tomó la decisión de liberarlo - opinó la Scout.

- Pero yo no quería... bueno si, pero... ¿y Serena? - barbotó preocupado.

- Usted hace mucho que dejo de sentir lo que se debería de sentir por el ser amado - recalcó sabiamente la peliverde.

- Pero yo quiero a Serena - aseguró el hombre, levantando el rostro firmemente.

- Pero no es lo mismo querer que amar - manifestó escueta, mientras seguía caminando.

- Pero tendremos una hija - murmuró preocupado - ¿qué paso con Rinny?

- Mmmmm no se nada de la pequeña Dama, como le dije, el futuro es incierto - atravesaron la puerta del tiempo, llegando al lugar donde habían recogido a Darien, el reloj marcaba dos minutos mas en el reloj, la misma fecha, la misma hora, solo dos minutos mas habían pasado en el tiempo desde que él se fue con las tres Sailor.

- Pero, ¿qué pasará con Serena?, ahora yo - calló al ver la mirada petrea de la Scout.

- Por el momento, manténgase al margen, usted ya no puede hacer nada, nosotras cuidaremos de la princesa y buscaremos al Príncipe - sentenció, señalando la habitación.

- Pero... - Darien se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada más.

- Tengo que irme, adiós - repentinamente una rara sensación la invadió; corrió a la puerta del Tiempo dejándolo atormentado.

En Kinmoku…

La Princesa Kakyuu concentraba toda su energía en poder establecer un aunque fuera mínima conversación o contacto con la Tierra… una aura roja, rodeaba a la Princesa, mientras se concentraba en esa difícil tarea…

Sailor Star Healer miraba desde lo alto, siempre atenta a la chica tendida en la cama, pero esta vez su mirada se dividía entre ambas mujeres…

En tanto en el interior de la mente de Sailor Star Fighter, una figura masculina se postraba indolente, mirando a la chica tendida en el suelo "Entiende, ha sido elegido", manifestó con cansancio.

En tanto la chica frente a él, lo miraba con profundo odio "¿Qué no entiendes? Yo pertenezco aquí, soy una Sailor de Kinmoku y aquí me quedare".

Otra voz masculina se presentó pero esta más cansada, miraba las sombras a lo lejos, hablar sobre un futuro como si él no contara, como si la persona que él amaba no estuviera _sufriendo "No entiendo de qué demonios hablan, pero ¿qué le pasa a Bombón? ¿No puedo hacer nada? Dejen de pelear y piensen en ella" _- gritó furioso, no tenia el poder de mandar sobre el cuerpo de la Sailor, pero podía gritar.

Sailor Star Healer, volvió a mirarla cuando soltó un profundo gemido de dolor, de pronto un destello luminoso se asomó por la ventana, rápidamente se acercó y notó como la Princesa estaba rodeada de una fuerte luz roja, mientras hacia explotar su energía y lograba por fin la ansiada comunicación con la Tierra

En el Templo Hikawa...

Todas miraban sorprendidas a Serena, la cual había comenzado a emitir un resplandor a su alrededor, trasformándose en la Princesa Serenity, al instante todas fueron transformadas sin siquiera intentarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió poniéndose de pie, imitada por todas las demás, en sus trajes de Sailor.

- Nos trasformamos - murmuró sorprendida Mercury.

- Pero ¿por qué? - cuestionó abrumada Tenou.

- Miren a la Princesa… - exclamó Kaiou, todas fijaron su mirada en la chica de coletas rubias.

- ¿Princesa Kakyuu… es usted? - murmuró al aire. Sorprendiendo a las demás personas.

- ¿De qué habla? - cuestionó extrañada Luna.

- No nos habla a nosotras… le habla a… - prorrumpió confundido Artemis.

- La Princesa Kakyuu de Kinmoku - completó Venus, atreviéndose a decir lo que los demás temían.

- El hogar de las Sailor Stars - respondió la peliazul.

Todas regresaron su mirada a Serena, la cual tenía los ojos abiertos, pero estaba en una especia de trance…

En Kinmoku…

A la Princesa Kakyuu le ocurría lo mismo, sus ojos se perdían en una especie de infinito... dejando a las Sailor vigilantes en un estado de confusión…

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? - interrogó la castaña.

En el piso superior, la otra Sailor, miraba la luz roja sorprendida.

- Espero que con esto todo quede resulto y podamos ayudar a Figther - murmuró esperanzada. Miró a la chica en cama, la cual al parecer había caído en un estado de tranquilidad.

En algún punto del espacio infinito…

La imagen de la Princesa Serena se materializaba finamente en el espacio, frente a ella, también la imagen de la Princesa de Kinmoku aparecía, se miraron de frente, sus palabras eran oídas por todas las Sailor en ambos planetas, pero solo las de cada una de sus Princesas, las respuestas de la otra no podían ser escuchadas por ellas.

- ¿Princesa Kakyuu… es usted? - susurró incrédula Serena.

- ¡Princesa Serenity! - expresó Kakyuu mirándola de frente e inclinando un poco su cabeza.

- ¿Princesa Kakyuu? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - cuestionó desconcertada.

- Temo que es mi culpa Princesa, tuve que hacerlo, estoy realmente desesperada…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todos están bien? - indagó temerosa de la respuesta.

- Eso es lo que yo pregunto Princesa, algo muy raro pasa y Star Figther cayó en cama… parece sufrir y no sabemos la causa - divulgó con premura.

- ¿Seiya? - murmuró angustiada la rubia llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras sus pupilas se llenaban de gotas salinas - ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Esta bien?

- No lo sabemos, perdió el conocimiento, solo sabemos que una presencia se hizo presente dentro de él…

- Así que es eso - intervino otra voz, proveniente de la Sailor del Tiempo.

- ¿Quién? ¿Sailor Plut? - preguntó extrañada la pelirroja.

- Así es Princesa - hizo una reverencia en dirección a ojinaranja - creo que tengo las respuestas para lo que ha ocurrido - exclamó con tranquilidad.

- Vamos… habla que no tengo mucho tiempo y una de mis Sailor sufre - apuró la Princesa.

- Hace unos días del apartamento de Darien Chiba, salió una luz perdiéndose en el espacio… esa Luz era el espíritu de el Príncipe Endymión…

- Quieres decir que…

- Así es… el Príncipe salió del cuerpo de Darien Chiba y salió de la Tierra - confirmó Plut.

- Pero ¿cómo es posible? - inquirió desconcertada Serena.

- No lo se, pero ahora el Príncipe esta Kinmoku y la Tierra esta en peligro, con su falta; se liberaron las fuerzas del mal - explicó la Sailor de melena verde.

- Pero… ¿cómo regresarlo?, Sailor Star Figther sufre - cuestionó la princesa de fuego.

- Y - yo, aún no lo se, pero debemos traer al Príncipe de regreso - puntualizó Setsuna.

- Pero ¿cómo? - incurrió presurosa la Princesa de la Luna.

- No lo se… - otra voz intervino en la conversación, pero solo se oyó el sonido de la voz "Él es ahora el elegido… deja de luchar y acepta tu destino" - expresó la sonora voz, que Serena inmediatamente reconoció - es la voz de Endymión…

- Pero ¿qué…? - de pronto la comunicación fue interrumpida, regresando la conciencia de cada una a su cuerpo.

En Kinmoku…

La Princesa Kakyuu cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, rápidamente la Sailor castaña corrió a levantarla.

- Princesa, Princesa… ¿esta bien? ¡Princesa! - inquirió preocupada, llevándola en brazos a su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasó? - exclamó apresurada la chica de pupilas aceitunadas, mirándola llegar con la Princesa en brazos y ayudándola a llevarla a su habitación, donde la depositó en el lecho.

- No lo se… estaban en una especie de trance, hablando con la Princesa de la Luna, cuando de repente cayó inconciente - informó Maker.

- ¿Qué le hicieron? - interrogó enojada.

- Nada, no te enfades Healer - respondió con voz suave la pelirroja, abriendo lo ojos.

- Pero Princesa - pronunció confundida Healer.

- ¿Esta bien? - interrogó apresurada la chica de cabellos chocolate - ¿qué pasó?

- No lo se… estábamos hablando y de pronto una fuerte energía nos separó - manifestó aún aturdida.

- ¿La Princesa logró decirle algo? - inquirió Maker esperando obtener la información que requerían para ayudar a su hermana.

- Así es… - respondió Kakyuu.

- ¿Y qué pasa allá? ¿Qué le dijeron? - interrogó apresurada la peligris.

- No lo se todavía, pero… - se interrumpió pensando en como decirlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - indagó con incertidumbre Maker.

- Tenemos que llevar a Figther a la Tierra - respondió triste bajando la mirada.

- ¡De ninguna manera! - gritó furiosa Healer saliendo de la habitación, ya sabía lo que eso significaba, volver a revivir lo que tanto le constaba dejar en el pasado.

- ¡Healer! - gritó su hermana, llamándola.

- Déjala, vamos con Star Figther - con la ayuda de la castaña, caminó hasta la habitación de la ojiazul, donde se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- Iré a ver si puedo hablar con Healer - anunció, saliendo de ahí, dejando a la Princesa con Star Figther.

En la Tierra…

Todas miraban a la chica brillar y hablar incomprensiblemente, cuando… una explosión llamó su atención, haciendo que la Princesa cayera de nuevo y regresando a sus ropas normales.

Todas giraron, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, afuera se notaba a poco distancia una rara esfera negra, la causante de ese sacudimiento de la Tierra.

- Trasformémonos… están atacando - informó veloz Haruka.

- Pero… ¿y Serena? - interrogó preocupada Amy.

- No se preocupen, nos encargaremos de esto - dijo Michiru, mirando a Haruka y a Hotaru - vámonos…

Las tres Sailor de trasformaron y salieron de ahí a combatir al Inframundo, dejando a las chicas con un raro sentimiento.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - inquirió preocupada la sacerdotisa.

- Por lo pronto ver a Serena, algo le pasó y hay que averiguar qué - expresó la peliazul con determinación.

- Mencionó a la Princesa Kakyuu - expuso confundida Mina.

- Pero ¿qué tiene que ver la Princesa de Kinmoku con el inframundo en la Tierra? - cuestionó sin comprender Lita.

- No lo se - repuso igual de conflictuada Rey. Regresaron al lado de Serena, que dormía intranquila, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

- Serena esta llorando - exclamó la castaña preocupada.

- Pero ¿por…? - de pronto el susurro de Serena le dio la respuesta, dejando atónitas a todas.

- Seiya…

En Kinmuku…

Sailor Star Maker, insistía tocando la puerta de la habitación de la chica de cabellos blancos.

- Vamos Healer, abre… ¡Healer! - pedía fuertemente. Después de un rato de no recibir respuesta, miró la puerta con tristeza y se internó en su propia habitación.

En el interior la Sailor de ojos verdes dejaba caer la almohada con la que se había cubierto el rostro para apagar los sonidos del llamado de Maker.

- De ninguna manera… yo no regresare a ese planeta - exclamó para si misma Healer, recibiendo respuesta de su _interior "Si algo le pasa a Seiya te mato… ¿entiendes?" _- exclamó Yaten - ¡Cállate! tu lo que quieres es regresar a ese planeta, yo no, yo no quiero ir - exclamó con dolor "_Eso no me importa, tenemos que hacerlo por ella y por Seiya"_

La chica no respondió, solo se tiró en la cama no queriendo pensar en la Tierra, pero las imágenes de Sailor Venus aparecieron en su mente.

- Traidor… - murmuró tristemente, esta vez recordando el rostro sonriente de Star Figther, cuando la miraba o cuando la embromaba o cuando se burlaba de ella en las batallas, en trabajo, siempre estaba ahí - ¡Maldición! - gritó furiosa, frustrada por no poder controlar lo que estaba pasando.

En la habitación de al lado, Star Maker tenia un conflicto igual, pero ella se mantenía calmada.

- No quiero regresar Tai - expresó con tristeza, recibiendo una respuesta seria "Pero no podemos dejar a Seiya así, podría morir" razonó con tristeza - ¿Estas seguro que no es por qué quieras ver a Sailor Mercury? - interrogó con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, al pronunciar el nombre de la chica, un raro calor interno se apodero de su corazón - Vamos Tai, reconócelo - manifestó con nostalgia, pero solo le respondió "Por favor no dejes morir a Seiya" después de eso, la desolación se apoderó de ella, arrancándole gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos cerrados - no lo haré Tai… no lo haré…

En tanto…

La Princesa lloraba tristemente, frente al cuerpo de la chica, que se agitaba de vez en cuando.

- Tendemos que llevarte a la Tierra Star Figther. Príncipe Endymión no la lastime más… por favor - pidió afligida.

Pero solo el suspiro de la boca de la chica se dejó oír con la voz del chico de ojos azules y cabellera larga "Bombón".

**· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

· · , · o ¿Qué creen que pase?

· · , · o ¿Qué haran las Princesas?

· · , · o ¿Darien se quedará en USA?

· · , · o ¿Volverán los Kou a la Tierra?

· · , · o ¿Endymión seguira tarturando a Figther?

· · , · o ¿Logrará su objetivo el Inframundo?

· · , · o ¿Qué ocurrió con Rinny?

**Estas y más preguntas serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo, si ustedes así lo quieren.**

**¿Reviews? please**


	5. Regresando a

**Disclaimer: Hemos osado atentar contra lo establecido, si, porque alguien como Seiya Kou merece el amor de Serena, un ser así no merece quedar a la deriva.**

Hi.

¿Cómo están?

Bueno nos presentaremos somos nuevamente, **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**, mejor conocidas en varios mundos y en otras páginas como **Nenasfashion**, **Girlsfashion**, **Nenas de Walpurgis**... **Riddle's ladies**...

Como sabrán algunas de ustedes, este fic fue originalmente escrito en script, pero ahora hemos decidido corregirlo, para que ustedes tengan una mejor percepción de las escenas, este es nuestro quinto capitulo, si tardamos en actualizar, pero ténganos un poco de paciencia, tenemos muchos fics y ahora con la entrada a clases, se nos complicara un poco, pero intentaremos escribir en la medida de lo posible, ya ven que esta vida es caótica.

Bueno nos promocionaremos un poco, si pueden, seria genial que pasaran a nuestros Forums a participar, dejennos un comentario en los topics y también en nuestra Comunidad, por cierto, hemos inaugurado e implementado el único Forum en español de **Candy-Candy **otra de nuestras series favoritas, así que sin son fans de ella, pásense por ahí y déjenos saber que les parece.

Por último si quieren comunicarse con nostras pueden sacar el correo de la página, pero de todas formas aquí les damos el correo, **nenas.fashion hotmail. Com.**

Ahora para agradecer a todos por el apoyo que nos han dado hasta ahora, les hemos traído a alguien muy especial, nada menos que a **Seiya Kou...** (miles de aplausos se dejan oír por el fandom, en especial de estas autoras y de gente que sale de la nada)

- Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? Si, he convencido a estas estupendas damas que me permitieran venir a verlas para decirles lo agradecido que estoy por su fidelidad al fic, y también a presentar mis disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización de este capitulo tan crucial, ya que es el primer capitulo nuevo que suben las chicas, es decir sin reeditar, así que hay historia para rato, pero bueno, dejémonos de cosas tristes e iniciemos con:

- **KuMiKo Kou**, hola nena, ¿cómo estas? Por tu nombre puedes ser familia nuestra, o hasta esposa de alguno de nosotros, jajaja bueno, es un placer saber que te gustó esta historia y espero que la sigas y no nos abanoes, sería una lastima, espero que nos dejes un review para hacer felices a las chicas y que así se apresuren a escrbir, te mando un gran abrazo y un besito, cuídate mucho ¿de acuerdo? Y recuerda seguir apoyándome.

- Ahora es el turno de **serenalucy**, ¿Cómo te va? Que bueno verte por aquí y con un nombre muy bonito, como elde mi adorada Bombón, aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te fascine y te conviertas en una fiel lectora de este fic ademas de dejarles tu opinión a las nenas para saber que te pareció ¿ok? Por lo pronto cuídate mucho, te mando un gran abrazo y un beso, apóyame.

- **Karen Chiba**, ¿Qué tal? Espero que estés muy bien, aquí te traemos la actualización de este fic, esperamos fervientemente que sea de tu agrado y sobre todo que sigas apoyando a las chicas con reviews, ya que les encanta saber lo que opinan las lectoras, no nos abandones de acuerdo? Cuídate mucho te nado un abrazote y un beso.

- Miren nada más a quien tenemos por aquí, a **Amy kou**, eso le emocionará mucho a Tai cuando se lo cuente, nena, mil gracias por tus reviews, a ellas les gusta saber que el fic tiene aceptación aunque tardarón un poco el volver, esperamos que este capitulo te guste y nos dejes tu sentir en un review, ¿ok? De mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

- Hola **miki1920**, ¿Cómo te va?, gracias por tu comentario, si sufrimos mucho por todo, como dirían las nenasfashion, la vida es caótica, y sobre todo gracias por apoyarme, si yo se que debo figurar, yo adoro a mi Bombón, aquí esta la publicación del quinto capitulo, así que no dejes de seguir el fic para ver como resultan las cosas y de paso dejarnos un review ¿ok? te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

- Hola **Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeann...**, que nombre tan largo y sobre todo tan original, yo apoyo la parte de Iron Maiden, nena, disculpa la tardanza, de verdad que las cosas se complicaron y no habían podido escribir, a mi querida Lady le dio una crisis o algo así jajaja pero ya aquí esta después de mucho tiempo el quinto capitulo que espero que te guste y volvamos a saber de ti pronto, te mando una gran abrazo y un beso, cuídate mucho ¿ok? recuerda seguir apoyándome.

- ¿Cómo estas **:DRIX:**?, un placer tenerte por aquí, disculpa también la tardanza de este capitulo, pero no te preocupes, las chicas son lentas pero seguras y nunca abandonarían una historia, de verdad, bueno aquí tienes ya el quinto capitulo de este fic, esperamos que siga agradándote y si es así, déjanos saber que opinas en un review ¿ok?, cuídate mucho, te mando un gran abrazo y un beso, hasta pronto.

- Hola **Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji**, ¿como te va? Yo le trasmitiré tu recado a Yaten, aunque esta un poco molesto porque me eligieron a mi para venir, claroq ue yo si te consentire, yo no soy como ese que no quiere aceptar que adora a mina como tu dices, pero bueno, ignoremos al pequeño hermanito y concentrémonos en agradecerte tu review y el apoyo a que yo llegara ya, después de todo no pueden hacerme sufrir mucho ¿no crees? Espero que este capitulo te guste y nos dejes saber que opinas, te mando un súper abrazo y un besito, cuídate mucho y hasta pronto, recuerda seguir apoyándome.

- Bueno también quiero agradecer a **sashenka18**, **Lady Black, Deidara2912, ORKIDEA, Rosy, Sandys, Marina Acero, Bunny CK, Vicky Kou de Malfoy**, por seguirnos desde el inicio y a todos los que nos tienen en alerta, en favoritos y los que nos dejan sus comentarios anónimos, los que no están registrados y por supuesto los que no nos dejan review pero nos leen.

Bueno, esto es todo por el momento, es hora de que me retire, espero poder estar por aquí de nuevo, apoyen que regrese por favor, les mando todo mi cariño, cuídense mucho son muy especiales para los Three Lights, hasta pronto.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ Seiya Kou .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

- Este fic sigue por ustedes y gracias a ustedes, sentimos la demora en la publicación y en la actualización. ¡¡gomen!! !¡VALEN MIL!!

* * *

**-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--**

**REENCUENTRO DE ALMAS GEMELAS**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

_**Regresando a...**_

En la Tierra…

Las Scouts miraban a la distancia como la esfera negra parecía estar disminuyendo, para después hacerse mas grande.

- Las cosas no están bien, deberíamos ir a ayudar - acotó Mina, mirando la lejanía.

- Pero ¿y Serena? - cuestionó Amy, mirando a la rubia tendida en el futón.

- Luna y Artemis pueden cuidarla mientras vamos a ayudar a las demás - respondió Rei.

- Esta bien, vamonos - afirmó Lita, poniéndose de pie, tomó su pluma, siendo imitada por las otras.

- ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio!

- ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!

- ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter!

- ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!

- ¡¡Transformación!!

Serena comenzaba a despertar de su letargo, sin importarle nada apresurada se levantó, notando como sus compañeras se disponían a partir, ya trasformadas en Sailor Scouts.

- Yo también iré - susurró quedamente.

- Pero Serena… - debatió la felina, llamando la atención de las demás que al instante voltearon a verla.

- Serena tonta, estas débil, no puedes ir, es mejor que descanses - ordenó la guerrera de Marte.

- Es mi deber, tengo que ir - manifestó buscando entre su ropa el medallón.

- Pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué te dijo la Princesa Fireball? - interrogó Mina, acercándose a la soberana.

- Dijo que algo ha pasado con Seiya… y Setsuna dijo que Endymión esta en el cuerpo de Figther - explicó, tras de lo cual el silencio reinó por un par de segundos.

- ¿Pero cómo? – indagó confundida Amy - ¡eso es imposible!

Repentinamente una explosión hizo cimbrar el lugar, todas se acercaron a la ventana, observando la oleada de luz y humo que invadía la ciudad.

- Es mejor que vayamos a ayudar - pronunció preocupada Lita, apresurándolas.

- Chicas, Uranus y las demás necesitarán ayuda, vayan, nosotras cuidaremos a Serena - ordenó Luna, las chicas asintieron, pero la voz de Serena las detuvo.

- Iré con ustedes, tengo que defender a la Tierra, sin Endymión aquí es mi responsabilidad - divulgó decidida la rubia.

- De ninguna manera, tu te quedas aquí - manifestó Rei categórica, señalando el futón.

- Iré, necesitan de mi poder – espetó con lógica, miró hacia los lados, encontrando su mochila, buscando apresurada en el interior.

- Serena ¿qué buscas? - cuestionó la gata, desconcertada.

- Mi medallón, me trasformaré - sacó el objeto - ¡Eternal Sailor Moon! - gritó, esperando que ocurriera el cambio, pero nada pasó, entonces lentamente bajó su mano decepcionada, mientras tristes lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas - ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué no me puedo transformar?

- Chicas váyanse, nosotros nos quedamos con ella - murmuró Luna, instándolas a irse.

- De acuerdo - afirmó Lita, saliendo de ahí en compañía de las demás.

Serena se dejó caer desmoronada por no poder efectuar el cambio y no poder ayudar a las demás Scouts y al planeta que la necesitaba. Pasaron varios minutos en que consternada dejaba correr su lágrimas, hasta que tomó valor - aún así iré Luna, no me puedo quedar aquí.

- Pero Serena… - objetó Artemis, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

- Aunque no me pueda transformar, tengo que proteger la Tierra a como de lugar - se levantó, se calzó y corrió hacia la batalla, con los gatos persiguiéndola.

En Kinmoku…

La Princesa se encontraba frente a una extraña puerta, Star Maker cargaba a una agonizante Star Figther, mientras Star Healer los seguía pasos atrás, aún inconforme por la decisión, a pesar de que ella se había negado rotundamente a ese viaje, protagonizando varias discusiones, pero ante la tenacidad de Maker y la racionalidad de la Princesa no había más que decir, por el bien de su hermana debían ir.

- Vamos Star Maker, es la única manera de estar en la Tierra lo antes posible - giró el picaporte, avanzando al interior oscuro de la habitación, seguida por las demás. Ya en el centro, levantó su báculo - puerta del espacio y del tiempo, ábrete ahora…

Una luz fulguró desde su báculo, apareciendo la puerta donde Setsuna ya esperaba su arribo - soy la guardiana del Tiempo, yo las llevare - sin más levantó su talismán, iluminando todo con una luz violeta luminosa…

Después de varios minutos en que las dimensiones se conectaron, apareció una gran nube sobre el lago del parque que lentamente se fue difuminando, dejando ver así las figuras de las Scouts, avanzando sobre el puente.

- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? - interrogó Healer, mirando el cielo oscurecido así como las llamas y el humo de la ciudad.

- Esto es debido a que el Príncipe no estaba en la Tierra, los enemigos nos han atacado - replicó Plut, señalando la distancia.

- Pero ¿cómo…? - inquirió, pero no acabo de formular su pregunta cuando sus cuerpos perdieron su uniforme de Scout, volviendo a su forma masculina.

Seiya apareció enfundado en la armadura del Príncipe Endymión, en tanto Taiky y Yaten portaban una armadura parecida, con la única diferencia en el color de fondo de las capas.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! - gritó Yaten, miando su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué regresamos a ser…? - cuestionó confundido Taiky, mirándose con a sombro.

- Es porque mi poder esta siendo interferido por la Tierra – respondió afectada Kakyuu.

- Pero ¿por qué estamos vestidos así? - averiguó molesto el ojiverde, aún sin comprender del todo su imagen que tantos recuerdos le traía.

- Es la armadura del Príncipe de la Tierra - respondió otra voz, apareciendo ante ellos la figura translucida de Endymión - han sido elegidos para resguardar el bienestar de la Tierra.

- ¿Nosotros? Pero si somos guerreras de Kinmoku, ¿Por qué nosotros? - farfulló enojado Yaten, acercándose a la figura.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, los guardianes se encargarán de explicarles, la Tierra esta en sus manos - tras eso, desapareció, dejándolos confundidos.

El cuerpo inerte de Seiya, reaccionó, como si el aliento le volviera al cuerpo, lentamente abrió sus ojos, mostrando sus pupilas azules – Bombón, ella me necesita - murmuró suavemente, para después agitarse en los brazos de Taiky, logrando que este lo pusiera de pie.

- Debo ir… - sin más se echó a correr rumbo hacia donde la batalla se libraba.

- ¡Seiya! - gritaron sus hermanos, siguiéndolo.

- ¡Sailor Star…! - dudó, no sabia como llamarlos, debido a que ya no eran sus Scouts.

- Princesa… - pronunció negando con su cabeza - vamos, yo la llevare a un lugar seguro - agregó Plut, llevándola por otro camino.

En la Batalla…

Marassa Jameaux reía al ver como las Scouts lidiaban contra sus esbirros, cada vez que ellas destruían uno de sus muñecos, ella creaba dos más - ilusas, nunca podrán derrotarme – dijo dejando salir una risa malévola.

- ¡Espada de Urano, elimina! - gritó la Sailor furiosa, destruyendo en su camino a varias de las muñecas vudú - ahora veras.

- ¡Cuidado Uranus! - le advirtió Saturn, notando como varias muñecas se avecinaban peligrosamente a la chica.

- ¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus! - repentinamente un ataque destruyó las muñecas, dejando ver las figuras de las Inners.

- ¿Qué demonios...?- cuestionó Marassa al ver a sus muñecas destruidas.

- ¡Saeta llameante de Marte! - gritó la pelinegra, atacando directamente al enemigo.

- ¡Maldita! Atáquenlas – ordenó furiosa, lanzando más muñecas al suelo, que crecieron rápidamente.

- ¡Maremoto de Neptuno! - un gran ataque en forma de una gran ola arrasó con aquellas figuras, pero sin destruirlas del todo, ya que nuevamente se pusieron de pie, al parecer se estaban volviendo más fuertes.

- Esto no puede seguir así, no terminaremos nunca - comentó preocupada Neptuno.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - gruñó molesta Haruka, mirando a las demás chicas agruparse - ¿Quién esta con la Princesa?

- Luna y Artemis se quedaron con ella – aseguró Venus, colocándose al lado de la guerrera.

- No debieron de venir, nosotras nos encargaremos – manifestó Uranus - ¡Espada de Urano, elim...! – de pronto un rayo proveniente de una extraña muñeca la derribó.

- ¡Sailor Uranus! – gritó la Scout de los océanos, corriendo a su lado.

- Estoy bien, ¿quién demonios...? - intentó atacar, pero una voz la detuvo.

- Marassa, no se como permites que estos seres inferiores te toquen - pronunció una voz con acento extranjero.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Lita en posición de ataque.

- Cierra la boca La Croix, solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco con estas insignificancias - acotó Jameaux, sonriendo maléficamente.

- Termina con esto y larguémonos - manifestó el Barón, ignorando a las Scouts.

- ¿Y acabar con mi diversión tan rápido? - interrogó caprichosa la mujer.

- ¡Malditos! - censuró la Scout, poniéndose de pie, levantó su espada en alto, dispuesta a reiniciar el ataque contra los loas, cuando una de las muñecas de Marassa la tomó por el cuello y otra apresaba a Neptune que aún estaba arrodillada.

- ¡Sailor Uranus! ¡Sailor Neptune! - gritaron las chicas preocupadas, no podían atacar a las muñecas, ya que se arriesgaban a dañar a las Outers.

- ¡¡Suéltalas!! – exclamó en suplica alguien más, la Scouts giraron, abriendo lo ojos desmesuradamente al ver a la rubia caminar trabajosamente hacia ellas.

- ¡Serena! ¿Qué hace aquí? - incurrió molesta Mars, avanzando hasta ella - ¿y Luna y Artesmis?

- ¿Y tu quién demonios eres? - cuestionó el Barón La Croix, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño, analizando a la joven.

- Soy... soy... no importa eso, suéltalas ahora - sentenció apoyándose en su amiga para no derrumbarse, en tanto los guardianes llegaban tras ella.

- Intentamos detenerla, pero fue inútil - manifestó el gato, jadeante.

- Serena tonta, no deberías de haber venido - exhibió consternada Sailor Mars, mirando a los felinos - sáquenla de aquí, llévensela, esto es peligroso - agregó frenética.

- Ya me canse de esto, esclava ¡mátala! - ordenó la loa. Ante lo cual su esbirro miró sin expresión en sus ojos a Mars y a la Princesa, levantó su mano de la cual salieron filosas garras.

- Siervo, deshazte de esos estorbos - ordenó La Croix, su sirviente avanzó amenazadoramente hacia ellas.

- ¡Mars! - gritó Venus, dispuesta a atacar a los agresores pero antes de que reaccionara una de ellas se abalanzó contra la Sailor del planeta rojo, la cual para evitar que dañaran a Serena la arrojó hacia un lado, recibiendo el impacto de lleno.

- ¡Sailor Mars! - gritó consternada Serena, poniéndose trabajosamente de pie - ¡Luna Artemis!

- ¡No te muevas! - ordenó Uranus, intentando liberarse le brazo que la tena sujeta por el cuello.

- ¡Huye Serena! - expresó la guardiana antes de ser golpeada con fuerza.

- ¡Luna! - el gato intentó acercase, pero fue tomado por Mina, para evitar que lo dañaran.

- Cuidado Artemis - manifestó la rubia.

- ¡Serena! - las demás Sailor se apresuraron a acercarse a su princesa para protegerla, cuando más esclavas de Marassa las atacaron.

- ¡Chicas! - barbotó preocupada la soberana, poniéndose de pie trabajosamente, miró su medallón, el cual no había dado resultado antes.

- Terminemos con esto, acaben con ellas - ordenó el Barón - yo me encargare de la chica - manifestó acercándose amenazadoramente hacia Tzukino.

- No... ¡Serena! ¡Huye! – pidió en un lamento Mars, poniéndose de pie, solo para ser nuevamente derribada.

- ¡Princesa, escape! - manifestó Hotaru, colocándose frente a ella para defenderla del Loa que se avecinaba.

- Estúpida - de un manotazo la pequeña salió volando hasta estrellarse contra el suelo a varios metros.

- ¡Sailor Saturn! - intentó avanzar hacia la Scout, pero la mano del Barón la detuvo.

- Con que eres la Princesa de la Luna, vaya, no pensé que serías tan bonita, tal vez deba de convertirte en mi esclava - susurró perversamente.

- ¡Suéltala maldito! - bramó Uranus, lanzándose al ataque.

- ¡Serena huye! - manifestó Venus, mientas ayudada por Lita se deshacían de los loas, solo para solo ver como se multiplicaban.

- Creo que con esto se acabarán nuestros problemas - apuntó el hombre, levantando su mano con un bastón el cual se afiló de improviso, estaba a punto de cortar a la rubia, que lo miraba atemorizada.

Por su parte Seiya corría a toda velocidad con solo una imagen en su mente, la de la bella Princesa de la Luna o para él, simplemente su Bombón, aunque muchas dudas corrían por su cabeza él solo quería llegar a donde ella se encontraba, algo le decía que lo necesitaba, a lo lejos podía alcanzar a percibir las voces de sus hermanos, pero no había tiempo para detenerse y no quería hacerlo ya que sabía no lo dejarían ir.

- ¡Seiya! – pronunciaban los hermanos Kou, tratando de alcanzarlo.

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa? – cuestionó con la respiración agitada Yaten.

- No lo se, pero dijo que "Bombón, me necesita", hablaba de la Princesa – concluyó el castaño, intrigado por lo que sucedía, a lo lejanía se podían visualizar estallidos, al parecer se estaban acercando al centro de la batalla y eso solo significaba que vería de nuevo a Salir Mercury, un extraño escalofrió lo recorrió, no sabía si estaba preparado para verla de nuevo "_Yo… no puedo, soy una Sailor del __planeta Kinmoku,__ soy Sailor Maker, mi deber es estar al lado de la princesa __Kakyuu, pero… entonces ¿por qué siento esta extraño vació en mi estómago cuando se que se acerca nuestro encuentro?"_

- No lo puedo creer, todo es culpa de ella…- dijo con desdén, molesto de tener que volver a ser Yaten, ya le era muy difícil tratar de olvidar esa parte de su ser, como para regresar a serlo "_Seiya… no… Sailor Star Figther ¿qué demonios estas haciendo?, no puedo creer que esto este pasando… volver a ver a las Sailor Scouts, pensé que nunca pasaría y ahora he vuelto a ser Yaten, ¿por qué?"_

Seiya no sabía como era que su cuerpo encontraba la fuerza para correr así después de haber estado por días en cama, ahora sentía como si una parte de él se hubiera fusionado con aquel gran poder con el espíritu del príncipe Endymión, pero ¿qué significaba eso?, ¿acaso Darien había muerto?.

De repente diviso una terrorífica imagen la de la persona más importante para él siendo atacada por un ser maligno, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra él - ¡Suéltala! ¡Bombón!

- Es tu hora de morir - dijo el Barón, cuando su bastón inesperadamente era cortado por una espada que rozaba peligrosamente su frente, instintivamente lanzó a la rubia y retrocedió para evitar ser amputado – pero ¿qué demonios...? - interrogó, mirando como ante él se colocaba la gallarda figura de un hombre enfundado en una armadura - tu... tu eres...

Serena no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era inconfundible la armadura de Endymión, su altura, su gallardía, pero, esa cabellera larga, esa... esa... - ¿Se-Seiya?

**· , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

· · , · o ¿Qué creen que pase?

· · , · o ¿Qué harán las Scouts?

· · , · o ¿Qué pasará con Darien?

· · , · o ¿Qué ocurrió con las Sailor Stars?

· · , · o ¿El Inframundo logrará lo que se propone?

· · , · o ¿Seiya estará por fin con Serena?

**Estas y más preguntas serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo, si ustedes así lo quieren.**

**¿Reviews? please**


	6. El despertar de un nuevo futuro

**Disclaimer: Hemos osado atentar contra lo establecido, si, porque alguien como Seiya Kou merece el amor de Serena, un ser así no merece quedar a la deriva.**

Hi.

¿Cómo están?

Sabemos que seguramente muchas personas pensaron que este fic estaba abandonado, pero es falso, todo ocurrió porque Lady tuvo un acceso de abandono de las musas, y el ingreso a la Uni la atosigaron demasiado, pero hemos regresado con un nuevo capitulo, que espero sea de su agrado y nos puedan personar la eterna tardanza que hemos tenido…

Para los que no nos conozcan, somos, **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**, mejor conocidas en varios mundos y en otras páginas como **Nenasfashion**, **Girlsfashion**, **Nenas de Walpurgis**... **Riddle's ladies**...

Actualmente este fic esta remasterizado ya que originalmente estaba escrito en script, pero no se captaba bien la redacción, por lo que decidimos modificarlo.

Bueno, para no extendernos dejaremos las aclaraciones para después, al final del capítulo, gracias y que lo disfruten.

* * *

**REENCUENTRO DE ALMAS GEMELAS**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

_**El despertar de un nuevo futuro**_

Seiya clavó su mirada celeste con furia en aquel ser que había intentado dañar a las persona más valiosa para él, se aferró más a la espada, no sabía cómo era que podía dominar esa arma cuando nunca antes había usado una, pero se sentía seguro de poder defender a la rubia aún a costa de su vida, colocó la espada frente a sí, dispuesto a atacar, notando como aquel ser se replegaba.

- ¿Quién demonios eres…? – farfulló molesta Marassa – no importa, acabaré contigo, después que termine con ellas, esclavas ¡Mátenlos a todos!

Las extrañas figuras se dispusieron a acatar las órdenes, golpeando a las Sailor, de pronto otras espadas liberaron a las Scouts, que no podían dar crédito a lo que miraban, embestidos en la misma armadura los hermanos Kou atacaban a los esbirros con sus espadas, Venus cayó de rodillas, Mercury no entendía que pasaba, al igual que las demás, Uranus logro atestar un golpe contra aquella maléfica figura, lanzándola contra la loa.

- ¡Marassa! – gritó el conde sorprendido – vámonos de aquí.

- Pero no podemos… - intentó alegar, pero la mirada de el Barón la hizo callar – está bien, pero esto no se quedará así - al instante desaparecieron, entre tanto las esclavas se desvanecieron en el aire.

Seiya giró lentamente, envainando su arma, los nervios tensaban su estómago, posó su cálida mirada en la chica de las coletas – Bombón...

Serena lo miraba fijamente notándolo cada vez más opaco, mientras perdía el control sobre su cuerpo, de pronto todo se tornó negro y no supo más.

El ojiazul notó como de pronto Serena se desvanecía, rápidamente la tomó en brazos, mientras algunos gritos de preocupación por parte de las Sailor se escuchaban, lentamente giró para enfrentarlas, así como a sus hermanos, quienes lo miraban con expresión de interrogación.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Qué hacen en la Tierra? ¿Por qué visten la armadura de…? – interrogó sin comprender Uranus, en tanto se acercaba con paso aún titubeante al menor de los hermanos.

- No lo sé – fue lo único que Seiya atino a responder, sin apartar la mirada de Tzukino.

- Basta Uranus, lo mejor será regresar al templo y ver como esta Serena, ya aclararemos esto – ordenó Luna, caminando con dificultad, al instante fue levantada por la castaña.

- ¡Dámela! – ordenó con autoridad la chica de cabellos arena, intentando apropiarse de la Princesa, pero sin resultados.

- ¡No! ¡Yo la llevare! – replicó el chico, alejándose de la mujer que lo miró con odio, para después acercarse a Neptune y tomar en brazos a la pequeña Sailor de la destrucción.

Así el grupo inició su travesía hacia el templo, iniciando la caravana Seiya con la rubia en brazos, un poco atrás intentando caminar lo más dignamente posible venían las Inners, Mercury apoyada en Mars seguía con el corazón acelerado, simplemente de saber que estaba ahí, la Sailor del fuego la miraba de reojo, notando lo nerviosa que estaba, mientras que Lita había notando que repentinamente Venus no hablaba como era su costumbre, parecía que el haber visto a Yaten la había enmudecido, la rubia solo avanzaba apoyada en su brazo, cojeando ligeramente, pero sin poder ocultar el brillo en sus ojos.

Atrás de ella y andando con la mirada al frente como si no existiera nada más que la espalda de Seiya, estaban los otros hermanos Kou, Taiky no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Mercury, conteniendo el impulso de imitar a su hermano y tomarla en brazos para llevarla hasta el templo, apretó sus puños con furia, no era posible que esto estuviera pasando después de todo lo que tardó en hacerse a la idea de no volver a ese planeta, en tanto Yaten sabía que Mina cojeaba, pero no pensaba dirigirle una mirada, él tenía que volver a ser Star Healer y olvidarse de toda esta locura, no cedería ante nada, ni siquiera ante el mismo.

Finalizando la pequeña caravana venían las outers que no dejaban de analizar a los hermanos Kou, Haruka mantenía el ceño fruncido, cuando se acercó al menor de los Kou y este le dijo que él la llevaría lo dejó sin más, sintiendo esa necesidad de respetarlo y no sabía por qué, en otro momento hubiera arrebatado a la princesa de brazos de ese mocoso – Algo raro está pasando Michiru.

- Lo sé, la aparición de ellos con esas armaduras me desconcierta… - replicó la Scout de los océanos.

- Pero… vinieron a ayudar… podemos… confiar en… ellos – susurró cansinamente Horatu, apoyada en el hombro de Uranus.

- Aún no estoy segura de eso – acotó Haruka, estudiando la manera posesiva en que el ojiazul sostenía a su princesa - ¿qué demonios hizo Chiba…?

Al llegar al templo Rei guió a Seiya a la habitación, donde depositaron a la rubia – es mejor dejarla descansar, salgamos – ordenó Tenou, de vuelta en su habitual ropa masculina.

- Yo me quedo con ella – replicó Kou, sin apartarse de la cama.

- Seiya… - intentó debatir Yaten, pero la mano de Taiky en su hombro lo hizo desistir, así todos regresaron a la habitación contigua en busca de respuestas, dejándolos solos.

El ojiazul se quedó de pie, escuchó la puerta cerrarse, pero no prestó atención, ya que toda ella estaba en la hermosa rubia que respiraba pausadamente sobre la cama, podía sentir una extraña energía recorrerle su cuerpo, algo que no se podía explicar, era como el ser y no ser, sabía que era Seiya, pero Fighter aún residía dentro de este cuerpo y esa otra presencia que lo hacía sentirse tan poderoso.

Repentinamente una punzada dolorosa atacó su corazón, mientras un eco se hacía escuchar en su cabeza. "Es hora de que aceptes tu nuevo destino", su respiración se agito, era demasiado intenso, un cuerpo no podía albergar a tres esencias vitales, era doloroso, al pensar en la Princesa Kakyuu algo se removió dentro de él, tensándole el estómago - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No entiendo nada… - se llevó una mano a la frente, repentinamente se sentía cansado.

Imágenes en su cabeza de eventos que había vivido como Star Fighter y como Seiya invadieron su mente, pero había más… imágenes que él no sabía de donde salieron, imágenes de su Bombón sonriente, de ella derramando tristes lágrimas mientras gritaba algo y corría tras él, era demasiado confuso.

- Todo esto es una locura, pero… anhelaba volver a verte, te he extrañado tanto – susurró a la inconsciente princesa, ignoró todo lo demás y avanzó escuchando el sonido de la espada contra su armadura, se despojó de ella, apoyándola en el muro, regresó al lado de Serena, contemplándola ensoñador, se sentó a su lado en la cama, admirando aquel bello rostro que tantas veces imaginó en el cielo nocturno durante su ausencia.

Frunció el ceño al advertir esas sombras bajo sus ojos, lo que le daba una apariencia frágil, así como el rasguño que ese ser desconocido le había hecho en el cuello, deslizó el índice por la herida apenas tocándola – Bombón, ¿qué te hicieron? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Dónde demonios esta Darien? ¡Debería de estar aquí para protegerte! – pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la frente de Serena, retirando de ella algunos mechones, el solo tocar su piel lo hacía estremecerse, era tan suave…

La voz de Seiya penetró entre la bruma que envolvía a Serena, trayéndola a la conciencia, se removió un poco, sintiendo una sensación de frescura en la frente, lentamente abrió sus parpados, los sentía pesados pero aúna sí lo hizo, enfocando lentamente el borroso rostro del chico frente a ella - ¿Se-Seiya? – sus labios temblaron al pronunciar aquel nombre tan anhelado.

- Hola Bombón – saludó este, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, sonriendo de manera especial, esa sonrisa que solo ella era capaz de colocar en su rostro.

- ¿Q-qué haces…? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? La Princesa Kakyuu… estabas sufriendo, yo… un ataque y las chicas… - intentaba explicarse sin darle coherencia a sus palabras, siendo silenciada por el dedo de él sobre sus labios.

- Como llegue aquí no lo sé, y qué es lo que pasa tampoco, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras… Bombón… - explicó igual de confundido, aunque sus labios dejaban ver una sonrisa que le nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser, cuántas veces se imaginó hablando nuevamente con ellas, eran incontables… pero la emoción que sentía no tenía precio.

Lleno de ese torbellino de sensación y sentimientos, la tomó inesperadamente en sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho sin pensar tanto en la delicadeza, solo sabía que tenía que tener esa mujer entre sus brazos, sentir su calor…

Hundió su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia aspirando el aroma de su cabello, esa fragancia que lo persiguió durante todo el tiempo que estuvo alejado de ella, teniendo esa sensación de veneración por ella, algo que raramente se sentía añejo, como si siempre lo hubiera sentido.

Serena se había quedado en shock, no sabía que era realidad y que un sueño, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, sus ojo se estaban llenando de lágrimas contenidas en tantos momentos que había pensado en aquel joven, poco a poco, cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de esa calidez que la envolvía, era una sensación nueva, pero a la vez conocida, levantó los brazos rodeándolo con ellos, era como si el estar así fuera lo correcto, aún a sabiendas de que Darien existía y que tenía un compromiso con el futuro, con Tokyo de Cristal… y con Rinny.

- No sabes cómo te extrañe – pronunció sobre su hombro, sintiendo como si por fin hubiera encontrado el lugar adecuado, el lugar al que pertenecía y como el tumulto de sentimientos se intensificaban dentro de él, atrayéndola un poco más hacia sí.

- Seiya… yo…

- No digas nada… yo sé que existe él y que tienen un destino juntos – musitó, sintiendo una punzada dolorosa en su pecho, de repente la imagen de la princesa Serenity en el baile en la Luna vino a su mente, cerró los ojos con fuerza, era demasiado confuso todo. Una intensa punzada cruzó su cabeza, pero prefirió aguantar el dolor a separarse de ella, lo único real en ese momento era ella y lo mejor era estar rodeándola con sus brazos, protegiéndola.

- Yo… bueno, Darien… él, no está aquí – evidenció con un dejo de tristeza, dejando correr una lágrima sobre su aterciopelada mejilla, al escuchar eso fue separada bruscamente de él.

- ¿Cómo que no está aquí? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué te dejó? ¿Le ocurrió algo? – lanzó las preguntas, enfrentándose a esas pupilas llorosas que lo hicieron maldecir mentalmente, notando como ella desviaba la mirada.

- Él… se fue a estudiar… esta en Estados Unidos, y yo… no sé si está bien – replicó con desasosiego, sin poder evitar que esas salinas gotas siguieran brotando.

- ¡Su deber es estar aquí!… - bramó claramente molestó por la falta a la promesa que le había hecho de estar a su lado y cuidarla.

- Es que… - trató de calmarlo.

- No sé como te dejó, pero eso no importa ya… yo estoy aquí… y cuidare de ti, esta vez volví para estar contigo, no me iré, no otra vez – prometió atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él, tomó sus mejillas, limpiando los rastros húmedos con los pulgares, acercándola a él.

Sintió el cálido aliento ella abanicar su rostro, la miró una vez más a los ojos descubriendo una tristeza que lo atormentaba y un brillo demasiado especial como para poder resistirse, rozó su nariz con la de ella, antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso anhelado… un beso que había esperado demasiado.

Serena lo recibió impactada, sin realizar ningún movimiento, no estaba preparada para esa acción ni para las reacciones de su cuerpo, su tención, esas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, pero no podía negar que una parte de ella siempre lo había soñado y deseado, después de todo, todos esos meses lo había echado de menos en demasía, añorando sus sonrisas, sus bromas, su manera tan peculiar de ser, su compañía, podía sentir como él movía sus labios sobre los suyos buscando una respuesta.

Seiya transmitía en ese cálido roce todo el sentimiento que estuvo reprimiendo durante tanto tiempo, el dolor, la tristeza, la angustia, la añoranza, todo lo que había esperado poder decirle en algún momento y no sabía una manera mejor de manifestarlo que con ese beso… ese beso que le hablaba del amor profundo y eterno que sentía por ella, ese amor que no se extinguía con la distancia o el tiempo.

Pero su Princesa no respondía, al parecer sus sentimientos no eran bien recibidos, el dolor tensó sus manos, podía seguir besándola hasta hacer que ella respondiera, pero jamás le haría algo así a su Bombón, ella era lo más preciado que tenía, relajó sus manos, intentando atrapar el último vestigio del dulce sabor de sus labios.

Justo cuando él se retraía, desistiendo de sus deseos y comprendiendo que ese tipo de cariño ella no se lo podía dar, despegó sus labios milimétricamente, cuando sucedió lo inesperado.

Su Bombón comenzó a deslizar los labios bajó los suyos, respondiendo a sus sentimientos, besándolo un poco más intensamente, abriendo la boca, dejándolo probar el dulce sabor del interior de su boca, logrando que su sangre bombera con mayor rapidez, mientras sensaciones placenteras se desplazaban por su cuerpo, la ciño un poco más, en tanto percibía las manos de la Princesa subir por sus brazos hasta llegar a su nuca, llevándolo había ella, intensificando más la unión.

Serena se encontraba en un estado de ensoñación, que nunca hubiera imaginado, nunca pensó que disfrutaría el probar otros labios que no fuesen los de su amado Darien, pero era así aunque le dolía admitirlo, había pensado en eso tantas veces en esos meses que estuvo alejado, añorando su presencia, su calor, su suave roce, siempre con la culpa atormentándola por siquiera imaginar que eso pudiera pasar, por solo atisbar la posibilidad de traicionar a Darien, eso era totalmente inaceptable.

Dentro de ella no podía evitar comparar esta sensación con lo que había experimentado en el pasado, los labios de Seiya eran dulces, cálidos y extrañamente familiares, era como si sus memorias pasadas reconocieran sus labios, su calor, mientras que los de Darien se habían vuelto ligeramente fríos e impersonales, como si la llama que alimentaba su amor se hubiera extinguido arrasada por la indiferencia.

Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminara, pero la necesidad de oxigeno los impelía a hacerlo, había sentimientos que necesitaban expresar, cosas que no podían ser calladas por más tiempo, lentamente separaron sus labios, suspirando fuertemente, Seiya apoyó su frente en la de Serena, no quería romper el contacto por mínimo que fuera, con voz apenas audible, solo lo suficiente como para que ella lo escuchara susurró - Hace tiempo te dije que me había enamorado de ti... y hoy estoy seguro de ello, no quiero estar lejos de ti… te amo – resopló dejando que ese murmullo resonara en la habitación y los oídos de la princesa.

La miró a los ojos, notando como las lagrimas se deslizaban silenciosas, humedeciendo sus manos, ella estaba atormentada, seguramente el amor que sentía por Darien había sido profanado, tal vez ese beso era su forma de agradecerle por tener sentimientos de amor hacía ella… sentimientos que no podía corresponder – Gracias por ese beso Bombón, es algo que atesorare en mi memoria por siempre, pero no es necesario que me agradezcas de esta manera, tu y Darien tienen que…

Serena escuchó anonadada sus palabras, el malinterpretaba el motivo de sus lagrimas… pensaba que eran por Darien, cuando la realidad era que lloraba de felicidad por estar a su lado, levantó la mano con la intención de hacerlo callar, quería decirle que ese sentimiento que la atraía hacia él no era agradecimiento o algo parecido, era…

Lamentablemente antes de que pudiera siquiera articular palabra, la puerta se abrió abruptamente, sorprendidos ambos se retiraron, Seiya se puso de pie, mientras las chicas entraban atropelladamente a la habitación, preguntando por el estado de salud de la Princesa.

Entre tanto afuera…

Luna intentaba poder entablar contacto con los guardianes del príncipe, lo cual no era fácil ya que la Sailor aún no dominaba sus poderes extrasensoriales y como les explicó Haruka, eran ellos los que se manifestaban, no había manera de llamarlos o invocarlos, dependía de que ellos percibieran algo y se hicieran presentes.

- Luna, debemos encontrar la manera… Fye y Yue tienen que saber algo de esto – la apremió Artemis.

- Lo sé Artemis, pero no hay manera de contactarlos, Hotaru no sabe la manera y ya no se que…

- Algo le pasa – interrumpió Taiky, advirtiendo como repentinamente la expresión inocente del rostro de la niña se tornaba raramente serio y sus ojos perdían totalmente el brillo.

- Están aquí – inesperadamente su báculo apareció en su mano, lo levantó y una luz deslumbrante iluminó la habitación, cuando se desvaneció las hermosas figuras de Fye y Yue aparecieron más nítidamente.

- Han cumplido con traer al Príncipe de la Tierra de regreso, gracias a eso somos más fuertes, yo soy Yue – pronunció, ahora que era más perceptible, se podía notar lo atractivo que era, sus ojos azules fríos y serenos orlados por largas pestañas, miraban a los presentes, su rostro de piel porcelánica no mostraba el paso de los años, su cabello largo y platinado caía en una cascada sobre su espalda hasta pasar sus caderas, su vestimenta era realmente extraña, una especie de túnica blanca que se estrechaba en la cintura y se abría en dos hasta tocar sus tobillos, se podía apreciar bajo esta el pantalón del mismo tono, calzaba sandalias de tipo oriental.

- Yo soy Fye, ahora es tiempo de acabar con él mal que ha despertado en el planeta, el Príncipe lo hará – señaló, contrario a Yue, él sonreía afable, su cabello rubio dorado estaba ligeramente largo, sus ojos eran cálidos y ensoñadores, de la misma altura de su compañero e igualmente atractivo, vestía de blanco, un abrigo largo bajo el cual se apreciaba una playera blanca ajustada y un pantalón con botas altas en tono negro.

- Pero… esto no esta bien… explíquenme - exigió Luna confundida.

Los guardianes se miraron el uno al otro, intentando entender que ocurría – Traigan a el Príncipe… ahora.

- Pero Darien dice que… - protestó Mercury.

- Darien Chiba no está el Japón, no sabemos… - manifestó Haruka con voz gruesa dando un paso al frente.

- ¿Darien Chiba? Yo no busco a Darien Chiba… sino al Príncipe Endymion… esta aquí, lo necesitamos, podemos sentir su aura y su poder… - comentó con su sombría voz Yue.

- ¿Y nosotros qué hacemos aquí? ¿Y por qué diablos vestimos así? – pronunció de mala gana Yaten.

Los guardianes fijaron sus sagaces miradas en Yaten y Taiky, los cuales se enfrentaron a ellos en busca de respuestas – No se qué esta pasando, pero es problema de la Tierra, ¿por qué tenían que meter a Seiya en esto? Y a nosotros en el camino… - barbotó insolente.

Fye y Yue se miraron entre sí, deduciendo que las cosas habían cambiado y sobre todo que esos chicos tenían una gran relevancia en el futuro del Planeta.

Las Sailor se pusieron en movimiento, rápidamente entraron en la habitación, hablando al mismo tiempo, mientras Seiya se alejaba presuroso de la rubia.

El ruido era ensordecedor, se podía apreciar como el fastidio iba en aumento en las emociones de Yue y de Yaten, mientras que Fye sonreía tranquilamente y Taiky analizaba la situación.

Seiya fue sacado de la habitación, mientras Serena ayudada por Rei y Lita salía a tropezones, de pronto del centro de la armadura del menor resplandeció una luz cegadora, apareciendo ante ellos la casi invisible figura de Endymion, el cual se veía estoico y sereno.

- Majestad – pronunciaron los guardianes, apoyándose en una rodilla, bajando su cabeza.

- Yue, Fye, mis fieles guardianes, lamento haberlos despertado de su letargo, pero era necesario… las cosas no son como antes – afirmó el holograma, mirando a todos los presentes, fijando su mirada primeramente en Seiya, el cual no rehuyó sus pupilas, mientras lo recorría una rara energía, después miró a Serena, elevando suavemente las comisuras de sus labios – Serenity.

- Endymion – murmuró la rubia sin entender lo que ocurría.

- Ya no más… Darien Chiba necesitaba su vida y tu resentías su presencia… así que fue liberado de su destino, ahora el destino de la Tierra descansa en este chico, el futuro cambió y ahora es él el que tiene mi poder en sus manos, él es el nuevo príncipe de la Tierra.

- Yo… ¿yo, soy el nuevo príncipe? – preguntó desconcertado. Al igual que todos los presentes en la habitación.

- ¿Cuál Príncipe? Seiya no es un Príncipe, es Sailor Star Fighter, entre más rápido lo entiendan y nos larguemos mejor, porque… - bramó de mala talante Yaten.

- ¡Silencio! – bramó Yue, sus pupilas árticas lo hicieron callar.

- Entiendo su desconcierto, pero es la realidad, viaje hasta su planeta para llegar a él, pero…

- Star Fighter no deja de luchar – afirmó una tercera voz, las cabezas giraron, encontrando la figura de la Princesa Kakyuu, acompañada de la Sailor del tiempo.

- Princesa – murmuraron los hermanos, acercándose a ella con premura.

- Así es, tres esencias dentro de un cuerpo es demasiado y Sailor Star Fighter se ha mostrado demasiado tenaz, intentaba fusionarme con la esencia de Seiya Kou, pero estaba demasiado débil por la distancia, necesitaba que lo trajeran a la Tierra para poder cobrar fuerzas.

- Entiendo que Seiya es el elegido para ser el nuevo Príncipe de la Tierra, pero ¿qué hacemos nosotros aquí? ¿Y por qué vestimos así? En nosotros solo hay dos esencias, las Sailor y nosotros, pero extrañamente siento una rara energía recorrerme – indagó Taiky, fijó sus pupilas en sus manos para después hacerlos en la figura de Amy solo por un segundo para después acercarse a su hermano.

- No es posible dividir el corazón de una persona, ustedes forman parte de lo que Seiya es, eran necesarios, es por eso que ustedes usan las mismas armaduras, ustedes también están ligados al futuro de este planeta, su misión es cuidar a Seiya, protegerlo, en el pasado los generales tenían esa misión – le informó animado Fye, observando esta vez a Yaten.

- Lamentablemente ellos han fallecido y ahora está en ustedes este poder, ayudar a la preservación de la Tierra – comunicó Yue metódico.

- Majestad, las fuerzas oscuras de la Tierra han despertado, ¿cómo debemos proceder? – cuestionó Yue.

- Esas decisiones las tomara el nuevo príncipe – contestó el holograma.

- ¡De ninguna manera aceptare esto! Nosotros somos Sailor de Kinmoku y no pertenecemos a este lugar, Princesa – Yaten miró a la pelirroja con desesperación – dígales que debemos regresar a nuestro planeta, que no podemos quedarnos aquí, todo esto es absurdo.

- Yaten… - susurró Mina contrariada. De hecho todos lo estaban, lo que se estaba diciendo en esa habitación había dejado sin habla a la mayoría que poco comprendía todo el cambio que se les estaba viendo encima, muchas interrogantes estaban naciendo en sus mentes, el futuro se estaba volviendo borroso para todas.

- Cálmate Yaten – pidió Seiya, aún trataba de asimilar todo lo que sucedía, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no quería protagonizar una pelea.

- ¿Calmarme? Todo esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, debemos volver a nuestro planeta ¿acaso olvidas tu misión como Sailor Scout? Tu eres Sailor Star Fighter, deberías de querer volver a Kinmoku, ¿cómo puedes querer estar aquí?

- Healer cálmate – le pidió Kakyuu llevando una mano sobre la platinada cabeza.

- Princesa Kakyuu, lamento haberla espantado de esa manera, nunca fue mi intención acongojarla de así, pero no encontraba una manera de comunicarme con usted – se disculpó el antiguo príncipe.

- No se preocupe, ahora lo que me acongoja es ¿qué pasara con mis Sailor?, no puedo permitir que les haga daño – indagó intentando atrapar las casi transparentes pupilas del caballero - ¿pueden volver a ser Scouts?

- Esa decisión no está en mi mano, yo solo les he asignado el poder, de ellos depende conservarlo, como dice mi fiel servidor Yue, con mi partida despertaron las fuerzas malignas que dormían en lo profundo de la Tierra si ellos rechazan el poder, esas cobraran más fuerza –sentenció fúnebre – y el destino de todos estaría en peligro.

Todos miraban expectantes al trío de hermanos, era notorio el desconcierto en los rostros de ellos, Amy sentía una pequeña esperanza surgir al saber que tal vez podría estar ahí de ahora en adelante, pero verlo sufrir, el temer su partida nuevamente punzaba dolorosamente en su pecho.

Mina simplemente quería que se quedara, sentía el impulso de saltar de alegría al saber que se quedaría, pero inevitablemente él querría alejarse, no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse, hacer algo así para él sería como una traición y no soportaría verlo sufrir, todo se estaba volviendo un caos.

- Es por eso que la puerta del tiempo está cerrada, con la decisión del Príncipe, el futuro ha cambiado, de su decisión depende lo que pase en adelante – señaló la Sailor del Tiempo, notando como el rostro de Serena sufría un drástico cambio.

- ¿Rinny? Ella… - susurró tristemente.

- Lo siento Princesa, no sé nada de la pequeña dama – agregó con pesar la Sailor negando con la cabeza.

Seiya miraba los rostros de sus hermanos en donde la confusión se podía notar, él quería estar con su Bombón, pero ellos eran sus hermanos, tenía que… de pronto un golpe interno lo dobló, se llevó una mano al pecho mientras se sostenía en una rodilla cayendo en una bruma negra.

- ¡Seiya! – gritaron sus hermanos corriendo a sujetarlo.

- Soy una Sailor… de Kinmoku… Princesa Kakyuu, Healer… Maker… - salían las palabras entrecortadas de su boca, notando la dificultad y el tono femenino.

- ¡Sailor Fighter! – gritó la pelirroja princesa, arrodillándose al lado, acariciando su rostro.

- Yo no puedo… abandonarla, Princesa… yo…

- Tranquilízate Fighter, todo estará bien… ya lo veras… - la apaciguó la monarca.

Todos miraban como la Sailor intentaba tomar el control de la situación, pero luchaba con dos fuerzas más dentro del cuerpo, hasta que su cabeza cayó pesadamente, inconsciente.

- ¡Seiya! – lo llamó la rubia, intentando avanzar, pero la fría mirada de Yaten la detuvo.

- Todo esto es su culpa… ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? – reclamó Yaten enfurecido.

- Esto no es culpa de la Princesa – barbotó defensiva Haruka, avanzó hasta llegar con ella – y él no puede ser el Príncipe, de ninguna manera aceptare eso.

- Haruka… él es… - intentó disuadir la rubia de las coletas.

- No es posible que el Príncipe Endymion haya escogido a un niñato para que fuera el Príncipe de la Tierra… eso no lo acepto. – denegó Haruka con terquedad.

- Pues aunque no lo aceptes, sabes perfectamente que le debes respeto, todas lo hemos sentido – comentó confundida Michiru, avanzando. Aceptando en parte lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que era su deber.

- Pero Michiru… - se quejó Haruka.

De pronto una sensación conocida invadió a las Scouts, miraron a Serena la cual brillaba con un fulgor intenso, una aureola en su cabeza descendió por ella, transformando su vestimenta en el vestido de la Princesa Serenity...

- Mis queridas guerreras, puedo sentir su temor y su preocupación por el futuro de la Tierra, no sé qué era lo que Endymion esperaba qué pasará, pero su decisión está tomada y debemos respetar sus designios, él sabe lo que hace y este caballero ha demostrado poseer un corazón capaz de albergar tanta nobleza… - les explicó emanando una aura de tranquilidad y paz.

- Princesa Kakyuu, no sé cómo pasó esto, y le pido disculpas por las acciones de Endymion, él no quiere lastimar a su Scout, él está pensando en el bienestar de la Tierra… en este mismo momento la oscuridad está tomando fuerza, con la partida de Endymion se despertaron seres que dormían en lo profundo de la Tierra, apresados ahí por la presencia del Príncipe, lamentablemente ahora ellos han adquirido poder y necesitamos que el nuevo Príncipe permanezca aquí, por el bien de la Tierra y de todos sus habitantes.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas de distinta manera por cada una de las personas del recinto, pero no cabía duda de algo… esto apenas comenzaba y la situación no pintaba bien para el bienestar de la Tierra.

En el inframundo…

La sonora voz del Gendhe el líder se dejó escuchar, había oído ya las noticias sobre el ataque de las Scouts y sobre aquel misterioso personaje que había rescatado a la Princesa de la Luna.

- El Príncipe de la Tierra ha vuelto… tendremos que acabar con todos ellos, les demostraremos muestra fuerza y tomaremos el control de la Tierra…

Murmullos y demás se oyeron en el lugar, así como las risas y las burlas, los loas estaban en marcha… y dispuestos a apoderarse de la Tierra.

**· , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

· · , · o ¿Qué creen que pase?

· · , · o ¿Qué harán las Scouts?

· · , · o ¿Qué pasará con la Tierra?

· · , · o ¿Las Sailor Stars volverán?

· · , · o ¿Los Star Lights abandonaran la Tierra?

· · , · o ¿Qué pasará entre Seiya y Serena?

· · , · o ¿Yaten se resignará a quedarse?

· · , · o ¿Taiky encontrará la manera de volver?

· · , · o ¿Qué traman las fuerzas del inframundo?

**Estas y más preguntas serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo, si ustedes así lo quieren.**

**¿Reviews? please**

Ahora llego el momento de las aclaraciones y los agradecimientos.

Los personajes de Yue y Fye, son propiedad de Clamp, nos parecieron apropiados para el fic, dadas sus características.

Los seres del inframundo son sacados de la mitología vudú.

Sabemos que seguramente muchas querrán asesinarnos, y lamentamos de verdad la demora ¡GOMENASAI! y dada nuestra vergüenza, solo podemos agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer el fic y que nos han brindado su apoyo con un review y a aquellas que no lo han hecho, esperamos que nos puedan dejar uno en el futuro.

Estamos particularmente agradecidas con **Amy Kou**, nena, gracias por apoyo, y de verdad lamentamos la mega larga demora, es que, pues es largo de explicar, pero aquí está el capi, si pudieras leerlo, agradecemos tu review. Saludos y que las hadas te cuiden.

- **Karen Chiba**, ¿Qué tal nena? Esperamos que no hayas abandonado el fic, y nos disculpamos por la tardanza mega larga, la Uni y demás compromisos, así como la falta de inspiración nos han impedido la actualización, pero por fin llegó así que si nos pudieras decir que te pareció nos agradaría volver a saber de ti, hasta pronto, y que las hadas te cuiden.

- **serenalucy**, ¿Cómo te va? Te comentó que le transmitimos tu amor profundo y fiel a Seiya, pero dada la tardanza de este capítulo, está un poco molesto con nosotras, recibe saludos de Yaten y Taiky, que agradecen tus cumplidos, nosotras te traemos el nuevo capítulo, esperando que nos puedas brindar tu opinión y que nos disculpes por la tardanza que tuvimos, esperamos volver a saber de ti, hasta pronto y que las hadas te cuiden.

- **Srita. Rossy Kou **¿cómo te va? Esperamos que aun nos tengas entre tus favoritos, lamentamos la demora de la actualización, las circunstancias fueron adversas, pero gracias a Kami, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que espero sea de tu agrado y nos alegres con tu review, Seiya y los chicos agradecen tus palabras y te mandan saludos, por ahora nos despedimos pero esperamos volver a saber de ti, hasta pronto y que las hadas te cuiden.

- **veronick**, gracias por tu review, esperamos que este capítulo tu guste y nos digas una opinión, lamentamos mucho la tardanza y procuraremos enmendarnos, pero es complicado, por ahora nos retiramos, esperamos que el fic sea uno de tus favoritos, hasta pronto, que las hadas te cuiden.

- **Akari 87** hola nena, gracias por tu review, esperamos que sigas con la historia y que no nos abandones, lamentamos la demora, pero gracias a Kami aquí está el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que lo disfrutes y nos puedas brindar tu opinión, nos veremos pronto, que las hadas te cuiden

- **chica vampiro 92** ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tu comentario y por leer el fic, esperamos que no nos abandones y sobre todo que disculpes la demora en la actualización, procuraremos enmendarnos ya que las musas al parecer vuelven a nosotras, gracias a eso aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ojala lo disfrutes y puedas darnos una opinión, nos veremos pronto, que las hadas te cuiden.

También agradecemos la presencia a lo largo del fic de **KuMiKo Kou**, **miki1920**, **Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeann..., :DRIX:,** **sashenka18**, **Lady Black, Deidara2912, ORKIDEA, Rosy, Sandys, Marina Acero, Bunny CK, Vicky Kou de Malfoy**, han sido un gran apoyo para nosotras y esperamos volver a tenerlas por aquí en el futuro, por supuesto también están las personas que nos tienen en alertas y en favoritos, son de verdad importantes para nostras.

Bueno, esto es todo por el momento, cuídense mucho, hasta pronto.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**


End file.
